Past Memories
by Katie1995
Summary: Esme is living her life like normal with Carlisle and their vampire family. What she doesn't know is that someone from her past is out for her, and he won't stop until he gets her back. Will she survive, or will every thing she's known disappear forever?
1. Prologue

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Prologue**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

I wasn't meant to be here, not like this anyway. But then again, my life took unexpected turns that had always nearly put me in too deep. My family, in my knowledge, didn't know where I was. In a way I was glad about that. If they didn't know, they couldn't get hurt, and that was all that mattered to me now. I knew my fate, and they new theirs. I'd die, and they'd live, and my family would survive.

"Oh Esme, why are we so sad?" I felt his finger tip tracing over my jaw bone, his disgusting breath on my cheek. "You're home." I snapped my head up to meet his sudden glare.

"Home isn't with _you. _Home is where Carlisle is." He grabbed my jaw between his fingers, forcing a kiss on me.

"Not any more Esme, not anymore." I felt the growl I had been trying to suppress build up in my throat.

"I _kill you." _I spat. "And there will be no mercy." He threw my head down as he laughed.

"No you won't Esme. You won't because you _can't. _It's not in your nature, and it never will be. You'll be long gone before any chances arise anyway." My growl ripped past my lips.

"It's not a promise, it's your destiny." His laugh echoed around the black room once again.

"I don't know where this fighting spirit has come from. Really, I don't remember you being like this."

"People change, but I can see demons can't." His slapped me across the cheek, the pain flooding my body.

"We'll see about that darling. And when Carlisle does arrive, we'll see how strong you are then, when you see me ripping him apart limb by limb."

I shook my head, clearing my head of the disturbing images.

I hadn't planned to be in this position, but I was, and now I had to fight. For my life, my family, and my husband. I would protect them at all costs, and he wouldn't hurt them. I would save them, but first, I had to sacrifice myself.

**A/N – This is just a "teaser," it's been in my head for quite a while now. I'll have to start writing it properly once I've finished my current story: **_**I won't lose you again.**_

**Anyways, do you think I should continue, and would you read it further? Please review. Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Letter

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 1: Letter**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

"Come on guys, you're going to be late!" I called up the stairs to my 5 vampire teenagers.

" 'Kay, we're coming!" Rose shouted back.

Alice came prancing down the stairs, Jasper following down behind her. She flashed her brilliant smile at me before kissing me on the cheek and walking over to put her coat round her petite shoulders. Jasper embraced me before walking over to Alice and taking her hand.

"Bye mum, see you later." Then with Jasper in tow, she was gone just as quickly as she appeared. The rev of her Yellow 911 Turbo Porsche was all that could be heard as she sped down our drive way.

The engine faded into nothing and then a confused Emmett stood on the bottom stair.

"Aww, I thought she was giving us a ride..." Rosalie came to stand next to him, entwining her fingers with his.

"Well I guess we'll have to go with plan B."

"What exactly is plan B?" She hit him playfully over the head.

"What was that for?"

"For not realising plan B is your Jeep."

"Oh..."

"Okay then." She kissed him on the cheek before walking over to me and doing the same.

"I'll see you when school finishes."

"Have a good day."

"I'll try." Emmett's booming laugh invaded the kitchen as he shook his head.

"What?" Rosalie's eyes turned into slits as she glared at him.

He put his hands up in surrender. "It's just you and school don't mix." She gave him a wicked smile before walking over to him and snaking her arms around his waist.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He left a kiss on her head as he swaggered over to me.

"Bye Mum." He embraced me in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Bye Emmett." He smiled kindly at me before leaving with Rose for the day ahead.

I leaned back on the kitchen counter behind me. Today's morning rush was over. Edward was at the cottage with Bella, getting Nessie ready for school, and Carlisle was at work. The rest of my family were already at school and I was alone. I sighed, pushing myself off the counter top, and padded along to Carlisle's office with a cup of coffee in my hand. The warmth felt good.

The door opened easily and immediately Carlisle's scent hit me, showering me in comfort.

Whenever Carlisle was away at work, I would always come into his study, for I knew that's where he would be. His scent was everywhere. On the bookshelves, the furniture and most of all, his desk chair.

I curled myself up in his leather chair, breathing in as deeply as I could.

He only worked eight hour shifts but when you had forever to live, eight hours to me without Carlisle, was a lifetime within a day.

I closed my eyes, resting my head on the head rest behind me, my feet to my chest. Memories of the past years flooded my mind. Mine and Carlisle's wedding, the moment Edward asked me to be his mum, Edward's rebellious stage, Rosalie joining the family, Emmett coming along, Alice and Jasper joining the family, Edward meeting Bella - how scared he was, meeting Bella for the first time, fighting against James, leaving Forks and Bella, fighting Victoria and the newborns, and most recently - Renesmee, our little miracle.

I smiled as the last memory came into mind. She scared us so much before she was born, but now, everyone knows having her in our lives has changed us for the better. I never dreamt I would have a grandchild, but I do, and every second I have with her is that dream come true.

The way her perfectly bronze coloured ringlets would fall down her back. How she had that faint rose blush. The way her skin glowed slightly in the sun, and the way her huge chocolate brown eyes would hold so much knowledge and tenderness it amazed me.

You could see she was Edward and Bella's child. She had Edward's bronze hair while she had inherited Bella's wide, deep brown eyes. She was the perfect balance between the two, half and half of both her mother and father, absolute perfection.

My eyes travelled to the portrait on Carlisle's wall, above the fire place. It was a portrait of me and him during the 1940's. My hair was pinned up in curls and I wore a hat with lace. My dress was typical, res but fitting. Carlisle was next to wearing a simple shirt with grey trousers and a blue tie. I smiled as I remembered that day.

War was rife throughout Europe and America had just been bombed by the Japanese in Pearl Harbour. War was ugly and I had lived through two.

I averted my attention to the he window next to me. It let me see out to the garden and beyond the trees.

It was then I realised I was going to do the gardening today. I sighed, gripping the arm rests of Carlisle's chair, not wanting to leave his scent for long. Oh well, gardening wasn't that bad. Anyway, it would take my mind off of the emptiness for a little while.

I reluctantly pushed myself out of Carlisle's chair. I loved gardening, but when the house was as quiet as it is, it didn't feel the same. Usually I would plant the flowers as Emmett and Jasper were play fighting down the lawn, or as Carlisle tucked my hair behind my ear, whispering sweet nothing's. Renesmee and her parents would be laughing sat underneath the oak tree that sat sleepily in the middle of our garden, and Alice and Rosalie would be watching their husbands.

I found the gardening shovel and the other tools I would need. I picked up my overalls and made my way to the back door. I was half way there when I heard something flutter through the door. I stopped in my tracks, frozen for a second trying to figure out if that movement was another vampire or something else. When I felt safe I made my way to the front door, my stance still tense.

It wasn't until I saw the envelope lying on the floor I realised how stupid my reaction seemed. It was only the post for crying out loud.

Peeling my gardening gloves off, I picked up the envelope. Surprisingly, it was addressed to me.

I wandered back into Carlisle's study, tucking my knees up underneath my chin as I curled back into his leather again. I ripped along the top, unfolding the letter.

The writing seemed uneasily familiar.

_Esme,_

_I thought I would never find you again. I have to admit, you've become quite the Houdini_.

_To cut it short though Esme, I believe the last 88 years for you have been happy enough. Unlike me though, these last 88 years have been lonely and pretty bare without you._

_I have to admit though, you haven't changed too much. It's good to know that when I do finally have you again, things won't be much different._

_Don't be scared darling, I only want back what's rightfully mine, and that's you._

_Love you always,_

_C.E._

The letter dropped from my shaking hands. My breathing became irregular as I felt myself hyperventilating.

No.

It couldn't be, not after so many years. He would be dead by now; it couldn't be him, not him. I felt the screams rising in my throat as I tried to push him back into the darkest corners of my mind, but every word I had read was scorched into my memory.

No.

The sobs that I had tried to hold back came thick and fast as I gripped onto the armrests for support.

He'd found me. He'd finally found me. I was being hunted down and I only knew too well who the hunter would be.

Charles.

I gripped my sides as my body shook with fear. My sobs were broken as the crumple letter laid before my feet.

I didn't understand. Why him? Anyone but him to be damned to this fate. My soul ached as I pictured Carlisle compassionate face fraught with worry as he found his wife curled up and crying the only way she could.

I could see his face distraught as Charles finally caught me, killing me like he promised years before. Carlisle having to watch as he did it. Me going missing without a trace of who took me and where I was.

My family's faces angered and pained as they continued their useless search. Renesmee's innocent face as I disappeared from her life forever.

He wouldn't get me, I was stronger now. I couldn't be as easily broken as I was before. Physically or mentally. Carlisle had worked too hard putting my puzzle pieces back together for me to shatter again with his touch. I was stronger thanks to Carlisle, and he couldn't destroy me like he did before. I wouldn't let him.

But I contradicted myself. Here I was sobbing, fear consuming my soul, flash backs plaguing my mind. Another Esme wouldn't let me fall apart like this, but this Esme, the one who knew what horrors were awaiting her future, knew all too well this was the right reaction.

My past was yet another frightful story I wished not to remember, but now, as I sat with the letter before me, I know it was the past I'd have to live through again.

"Esme?" I jumped back as a hand rested on my shoulder. "Esme, it's only me."

Edward came to kneel down in front of me, one of his hands tucking a ringlet behind my ear.

"What happened?"

I gave him a gentle smile as his hand cupped my face.

"Nothing happened Edward. I was just remembering stuff I shouldn't, it was stupid of me." He was unconvinced.

"So what's this?" He held the piece of paper in his hand.

"The post." I went to get up but he blocked me.

"It's not just "post" though is it?"

I turned away from his questioning glance, running my hands through my hair.

"Bad memory, that's all."

"Who's it from?" He demanded.

"No-one I know. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I already have two medical degrees, now talk to me."

"You've read it haven't you?" I turned my back on him, hugging myself, as I looked out the window.

"Yes."

"Edward..."

"Who's C.E. Esme?" I shivered as he repeated his initials.

"Don't you already know?"

"No."

I scoffed. "The mind reader doesn't know?" I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I was scared, not for me, but for them.

"No, he doesn't. Your mind was too frantic to try and read."

I sighed, my grip tightening on the window pane. "C.E. stands for..." My voice broke as Edward came to stand next to me.

"For?"

_Charles Evenson._

A vicious growl ripped past his lips as he punched the wall next to him.

"How?" He hissed.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I really don't."

"Is he coming here?"

"Edward, I don't know." He grabbed my shoulders looking me square in the face.

"He won't hurt you again." I bowed my head, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"But he will."

"He won't." He pressed on. "We'll make sure of that. But first, you need to tell Carlisle."

I snapped my head up meeting his eyes. "No."

**A/N – well, this is the first chapter done.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, Please Review. They make my day. Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Tell Him

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 2: Tell Him**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

"Why, Esme? He deserves to know." Edward stood beside me, his voice low.

"Edward, you don't understand."

"You're right I don't." My stress levels were through the roof.

"Edward, listen to me, please." I held to the window pane for dear life as Edward came and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

I sighed, shaking my head. "It's not your fault."

"I should've come earlier."

"No, you didn't have to."

"Alice saw."

"I guessed." He changed sides and stood to my left this time. "Edward, I don't know how much danger this could put you all in." He shot me an unconvinced look. "I don't want to cause any more upheaval for this family than what you've already been through. If he's come for me, than I want it to be for me only, not Carlisle, and certainly not Renesmee. I won't put the rest of you in unnecessary danger." He flew in front of me, his eyes angry.

"No. You won't be putting us in any danger that isn't necessary. We need you in our family; you're what keeps us functioning as one."

"I may be Edward, but if he does get me, you have Carlisle." He growled, annoyed.

"Can't you see Esme, whatever you say, we'll fight for you."

"And what happens if you can't and it goes wrong? What happens if you die, because of _me?"_ I was yelling at him, my fear leaking through my facade. "I don't want to be responsible for that kind of burden Edward. I can't bear to put this family and Carlisle under anymore stress then what we've been through."

"You have to tell him." He retorted.

"Tell me what?" Carlisle came into his study, his lab coat over his scrubs and his medical bag in his hand. I whipped around to face him, his face was deadly serious.

"Esme." Edward pressed.

"What's wrong? Alice called, she said you needed me." I put my head in my hands.

"Carlisle, please."

"No, what's wrong?" Edward shuffled uncomfortably next to me.

_Just give it to him. You'd tell him anyway._

Edward grabbed the piece of nearly torn paper from Carlisle's desk, handing it to him as calmly as he could.

Carlisle studied it, his brow furrowing with confusion.

"Who is it Esme?" I turned my back on him, wrapping my arms around my sides again, keeping myself together.

"No-one you should worry about."

"Esme?" Carlisle questioned. Edward sighed in frustration.

"Carlisle, please..."

"Who is it? I can see it's affected you."

"It's no-one." I shouted back.

"Carlisle, you want to know who it is?" Edward continued.

"Please, Edward, don't."

"No, Esme, this is for your safety." Carlisle was immediately wary.

"Who?" He roared.

"Fine, fine!" Carlisle tried to comfort me but I moved back. "I think it's from...from _him."_

"Him?" I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

"Charles Evenson." Edward finished.

Carlisle's growls sounded throughout the room as he came to stand in front of me, grabbing my arms.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, unable to speak. "Positive?"

"Yes." I squeaked. "It's in his handwriting. His signature is at the bottom. It's something you don't forget very easily after years with living with him."

"Is he threatening you?"

"He wants me back." He pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair as he spoke words of comfort.

"We won't let him have you."

"I believe you."

"How?" Edward muttered under his breath. "Not after what I did. How's he still alive?"

I shivered as I remembered the news paper report. It had claimed Charles had gone missing, presumed dead, and I knew it was Edward who had ended his life.

"Is he a vampire?" I nodded.

"He wouldn't be alive now if he wasn't."

"But are you sure this isn't just a trick, some sick joke?"

"I'm sure, unless you can tell me someone who knew him and id still alive. Maybe randomly, they decided to do this?" Carlisle kissed my hair as he rubbed calming circles on my back.

"Mum?" Little Alice stood at the door way.

"Yes?" I answered weakly.

"Is it true?" I opened my arm as she joined me and Carlisle's embrace.

"I'm afraid it is."

"I'm sorry I didn't see earlier. I've put everyone in a vulnerable position."

"No you haven't Alice. If he does come, and no doubt he will, it'll be me he takes; I won't let him harm any of you." I kissed her spiky hair. "This is my problem; I have to sort it out myself."

"No. We'll help, and, if he does come, we'll fight for you."

"Look Alice, before this, he knew a lot of people. I'm sure that hasn't changed now."

"So you think he'll bring more?"

"Yes."

I let my mind wander to the evening he and his friends gang raped me and beat me. He knew a lot of people then, and that's what it resulted in. His "friends" getting a kick out of me.

Edward hissed at the memory. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"No, I understand." The world seemed to be falling in on me. Like the walls would eat me up any second. Carlisle's embrace was meant for comfort, but it made me cringe. If he fought he would die, and it would be my fault. I couldn't face him dying for someone who seemed so defenceless.

"I have to go." I pulled out of his embrace, walking to the door. "Please." He nodded his face distraught. "I'm sorry I've brought this down on you." He went to speak but I walked through the door before he got to say something like "I understand," because he didn't. No-one knew the danger Charles could create, and it scared me to know they were fighting against unfamiliar forces.

They didn't know who he might have with him, what he was capable of. He could even have a power, and then what good would that do us if we didn't know? He could end up killing them all, and it would be because of me and my inability to be strong.

_I need to clear my head Edward. Tell Carlisle I've gone hunting. Don't fret I won't be gone for long._

"I will." He whispered as I took my leave.

I ran my fastest through the forest fringe, slowing down as I got deeper into the calm world that awaited me. It was a relief to be in-between the maze of trees. It brought me peace and serenity if only for a small while.

I couldn't understand how everything communicated with one another, how the tree's whispered to the nature that surrounded them.

I didn't have anyone pressuring me to do things I objected to, instead, I was left to my own devices.

I breathed in deeply, feeling the wind on my face and in my hair. There were Elk around a mile from where I was. I let my senses take control, and I was off.

The wind felt good as I ran wove in and out of the trees that stood, unlike me, strong in the earth. I had my target in aim; now all there was left to do was to pounce. My feet worked harder, carrying me faster to my meal. The venom in my mouth had already started to pool, and I could imagine the relief the feeling of blood running down my throat would bring.

I squared up my target, the biggest male of the group. His head was down as he drank from the clear lake below him. The wind was travelling towards me, making his scent travel towards me. More venom flooded my mouth, and I pounced, taking my chance I knew I wouldn't miss.

I found its throbbing pulse, locking my teeth around its neck as its blood flowed into my awaiting mouth. The burning in my throat calmed immediately and I drank quickly, not wanting to be away from home from long, no matter how big the problem was.

I dropped the carcass as my feet, looking at my surroundings. The rest of the herd had bolted, obviously petrified by my attack.

I grabbed its back leg hooves, dragging it into the lake so if someone did come across my poach, they wouldn't be suspicious. I placed a boulder on top of its sunken body so it stayed down there. And it didn't draw attention to itself.

Slowly I got back out of the lake, dreading the debate that would follow when I got home. I walked to the trees that surrounded to clearing.

It wasn't until I was past the first view trees I heard a snapping sound from behind me. Unlike the reaction I would normally give, I stood completely still. I heard another twig snap as my attacker grew nearer.

"He told me about you Esme. That you would probably react like this." I closed my eyes, my hands balling into fists. This couldn't be happening. "He was right."

I turned myself around, facing someone I didn't expect.

"And here you are now, all alone. Vulnerable." It took a while for the shock to wear off before I could find my voice again.

"Victoria?"

**A/N – This chapter was slightly hard to right. The things I wanted to say in my head didn't really come out as planned, but I think it still works.**

**I bet you weren't expecting that, were you?**

**Anyways, as I leave you on a cliff hanger, Please Review! They're greatly appreciated. Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Close Call

**sA/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 3: Close Call.**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

"Aww, now come on Esme, I don't really understand why you're so shocked."

My mouth was agape as I examined my chances of escape, never letting the wild red head out of my sight.

"Edward killed you. You're dead." Her girlish laugh rang through the sleepy trees.

"But I'm not, and there's only one person I can than for that." I knew who this person would surely be.

"Charles?"

She smiled slyly at me. "Maybe." Was her answer.

"No. Edward killed you, Bella was a witness."

Her soprano like voice rung through the trees like church bells. "He did, yes, but then someone more powerful came along. Someone, who like me, was looking for revenge. That person reversed Edward's actions."

"Reversed? I don't understand..."

"Let's just say he can bring people back to the present. Whoever he wants, whoever he needs, he can bring back." She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

"No..."

"Yes. Only vampires though, I don't think he'd waste his time on a pathetic human."

"You're trying to tell me he can bring people back from the dead?" My voice was unusually high as I tried to come to terms with what was happening.

"Well, I guess you could say that..."

I looked down at my trembling hands.

"It's more of going back in time and picking whoever's of use to him. Like me." Her smile was wide as she carried on. "In a way, it's more useful to me then it is him. Once he gets back what he deserves, I get my revenge on your family. Unlike you though, you'll be spared from my wrath. After all, you'll be with him soon enough."

"How are you of use to him?" I tried to bide my time for as long as I could.

"I know you Esme. I know you family and what you can do. I'm _his_ source of inside information."

I looked around my surroundings again. There was a gap between her and the trees. I had been cut off from the direct route of my house, but I could loop round if I took the chance now.

Without a moments warning, I took off through the trees, my escape vital for my Family's existence. I could hear the dry leaves and the frantic footsteps of a wild Victoria from behind me. She was gaining as I pushed myself further, begging myself to run faster, but my feet wouldn't obey.

_Keep going Esme. _I begged myself. You're nearly there.

I could see the outline of the house in the distance, the sun made it seem brighter as I kept myself going.

_Edward?_

I hoped he could hear me from where he was.

The house got nearer as I pushed myself further. It wasn't until I was only half a mile from the house someone had finally got me.

Their strong arms had wrapped around my torso, pulling me backwards. I pushed against whoever it was, trying to break free from their iron hold. I was wriggling around, my arms flailing around, as were my legs as I tried to work my body out of their prison.

"No!" I screamed. "Please just let me go! I have a family, they'll be worried! Please, what about my granddaughter?" I yelled at my capturer. "Please?"

A vicious laugh cut through the uneasy atmosphere.

"Oh, now Esme, what did I tell you about going out by yourself. Surely you can remember." His voice cut through my very existence sending vicious shivers down my spine.

"Please." I begged.

"Now Esme." My capture turned me round so I was forced to look at him. "Have you forgotten our three little rules?

"No Charles." There I admitted defeat.

"Right..." He took one of my free ringlets, tucking it behind my ear. "...So what do you think you're doing wrong now?"

I looked into his feral ruby eyes. "Nothing." He traced his index finger up my cheek before slapping me. Familiar pain flooded my senses as I tried to come to terms with what was happening.

I should've been scared, but as I saw the familiar smirk on his face I saw red.

"Why are you here? Why are you a vampire? I got rid of you, once why are you here, _now? _Can't you understand I don't _want _you!" He threw me to the floor, memories came flooding back as I realised what would come next. I rolled sideways as an oncoming punched missed me.

He may be stronger now, quicker, but what he forgot to realise, is that I was as well. I pushed myself up and started running again. Charles wasn't expecting it and it surprised me that finally I was one step ahead of _him._

I ran for my life, my family's lives. I ran quicker than I did while I was fighting the newborns and Victoria, for it was me now, that my life and my family depended on.

I could hear Charles' growls from behind me as he continued the chase. I knew Victoria would probably be running on in front of him, and I was right, but I had managed to dodge her oncoming attack. Jasper's training exercises certainly helped in these situations.

_Edward? They're coming here, they're following me. Tell someone... _My plead sounded desperate, but it was one against two and I couldn't risk it any further. My cat and mouse chase could enf badly any second.

I got closer and as I did saw three figure running towards me. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper looked like they were going to kill anything that got in their way.

"Esme?"

"Carlisle!" I called back. Charles got ever closer to me as I carried on, my mind over working.

Their advanced – well – attack got ever closer to me. I could hear the hisses and swear words travelling a million times per second through the wind.

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion, Carlisle grabbed my hand as I reached out to him. He pulled me into the safety of his arms as Edward and Jasper carried on through the forest, hot on the trail of both Charles and Victoria.

"Esme? Esme are you okay? What did he do to you?" He shot questions one after another, never leaving enough time for me to answer.

"Carlisle, stop." His eyes searched my face.

"Did he hurt you?" I looked down, my lie slicing through my heart.

"No." I looked back up into his eyes, he read me like a book and no, he didn't fall for my lie.

"He did didn't he?"

"I was asking for it." He held me tighter.

"What did he do?"

"He slapped me." He closed his eyes, but his hands were shaking. I leaned forwards so our foreheads were touching.

"Next time you go hunting, someone goes with you. I don't care who it is." I shook my head.

"I'm old enough to look after myself." He sighed running one hand through his golden hair.

"I know Esme, believe me I don't want to treat you like a child, but you were nearly abducted.

"I know, but it was my choice to go alone. It was a stupid decision."

He kissed my hair, his embrace a welcome feeling.

"One question though Esme, who was with him?"

I looked into his brown eyes, daring myself to say what I knew would cause more stress.

"Esme?"

"It was...she was...Carlisle, Victoria's back."

"How?" He gasped, his eyes wide.

"I don't know. She said Charles could do this thing where he could reverse one's actions, go back in time and... reverse them."

"He's more powerful than I thought." I nodded agreeing.

"So what are we going to do?"

Jasper appeared beside Edward, his hands behind his back.

"You lost him?" They nodded, Edward looked at the floor.

"Protection details." Carlisle continued.

"No..." I argued.

"Yes."

"Do you need my help?" Jasper added.

"Yes, you may need to help us along again. Train us some more." He nodded again.

"So, when do we start?" Emmett appeared by Edward, flying his fist into his other hand.

"Tomorrow."

I didn't know how big this could escalate, and I wasn't sure how much Charles could do, but now I was prepared to fight. For me, for Carlisle and for my family. He wouldn't win again, not matter what the cost was.

**A/N – So I hope you like this chapter and Charles' power isn't too cheesey.**

**Anyways if you enjoyed Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Again

**knA/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 4: Again.**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

"Right, you all know why we are here." Jasper strode past us, his hands linked together behind his back, his chest out.

"Yes." My family grumbled around me as I looked to the floor.

"Good." Jasper continued. "It gives you some fuel; some anger to work with and that, including tactical thinking, will help us with this...fiend." Hisses travelled around the line as the last words were spoken.

"When will this fight happen?" Rosalie questioned, tying her long blonde curls tied into a loose pony tail.

"I'm not certain if there will be a fight." I heard Emmett sigh, disappointed. "But it won't hurt to be prepared."

"Right." They agreed.

"Okay, who's first?" I lifted my head, looking at my family's faces.

"I will." Hisses turned into gasps as I took my stance in front of Jasper.

"Esme are you sure?"

"It's me they – he – wants. I should be the one fighting, not you guys." Exclamations circled around the group once more before Jasper sushed them

"Okay then Esme, if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Carlisle's golden eyes sparkled with concern; I returned a small smile in his direction as I waited for the first move to be made.

He lunged forwards, a hiss escaping his mouth as I jumped under his arms and landed to his right. I twirled around in time to see him coming at me again, reaching out for my shoulder. I swivelled round, snaking out of his grasp once again.

I growled, unexpectedly as what Charles was planning to do to my family came into mind. It made me fight harder, stronger.

Jasper again lunged at me, but surprisingly this time he turned to catch me in a head lock with his other arm. Before he could do anything I had grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back so he couldn't move without the risks of losing his limb.

"Gotcha." I smiled widely, examining my family's expressions. To say they were shocked was an understatement. They were gobsmacked.

"What?" I questioned. Jasper squirmed in my hand. I look back at him; he was annoyed I could tell.

"Could you unhand me please?" I let my grip go, forgetting for a minute who I had in my hands.

"Sorry."

A cheeky grin spread across his face as he eyed Emmett. "No, no, you were every good Esme. Better than some will be." Emmett scoffed. "Tactical thinking Esme, I like it." I smiled again as I walked up to join Carlisle's side again.

"I never knew..." He mumbled into my hair as he placed as kiss on my head.

"I have a plenty more things up my sleeve." I replied, smiling as I realised the double meaning behind my words.

"I'm sure you do." He smiled into my hair as he placed one hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer into him.

Alice giggled from behind us as Edward coughed uncomfortably. We immediately jumped apart, Carlisle, if he was still able, would've been blushing along with me.

"Get in there my son!" Emmett shouted from up the line.

I turned into Carlisle, burying my head in his chest as embarrassment took over.

"Come on Esme, it's not that bad." Alice chimed from beside me.

"You're not the parent." I mumbled. She laughed, pulling me out of Carlisle's embrace, draping her thin arm round my shoulders.

"Your turn." Carlisle placed a kiss on my forehead before walking over to Jasper.

Alice stood by my side as I watched Carlisle and Jasper bow their heads before starting. This time though, Carlisle took the first move. I felt myself cringe as Jasper reacted to his attack.

"Esme relax..." Alice whispered into my ear. "...He won't get hurt."

"I know, it's just...difficult."

"I know what you mean." She agreed. "I don't know how Jasper did it."

"Neither do I Alice, neither do I."

We watched as they continued their defensive dance. Lunges were being made, attacks were being blocked, but finally, one victor stood above the other.

I felt a sarcastic smile coming on.

"See, I knew that was going to happen." Alice skipped over, helping the figure off the floor. "You just need to let go a bit, and then you'll be more successful." Carlisle shook hands with Jasper, mud over all over his back.

"At least you tried dear." He ran his hand through his hair, ridding it of dust.

"Well, I am here to set a good example I suppose." I laughed as he grabbed me around the waist.

"Right you are."

"Okay, okay, enough!" Emmett boomed. "My turn!"

I watched from the side lines as Emmett took his stance, leaving enough room to have a run up.

_Just like last time. _I thought. Edward's lips twitched upwards.

"Agreed." Another laugh broke around the group, but Edward froze.

_Edward?_

He kept his face expressionless, as if to keep me guessing.

_Edward? _I shrilled.

A huge crash echoed through the forest as Emmett and Jasper collided with one another. I could hear Rosalie tutting from slightly behind me.

"Emmett, you know not to go into an attack like that." I heard Jasper sigh as he took him down in one stride.

"Well I'm refreshing my memory."

"As am I." I heard a voice behind me, an unwelcome voice.

Growls erupted from the group as everyone took a defence stance in front and behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, roughly pulling me back into an unfamiliar body.

I didn't want to look back, I couldn't look back. I knew all too well who stood behind me.

"Get off of her." Carlisle hissed.

"I'm in my rightful position. She is _still _my wife after all." I closed my eyes, concentrating on Carlisle's voice only.

"She is _not." _Growls supported his statement.

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we?" He turned me around. "Esme?" He began. "Who do you want to be your husband?" He paused. "No, let me rephrase that. Who is your husband?" I exhaled shakily.

"Carlisle is and _always _will be _my _Husband." I could see the flash of anger in his eyes. And I knew what would happen next, as did Edward. He blocked the attack with his hand.

"Go, now!" He roared.

Charles turned around and Edward's stance relaxed only slightly, but what happened next he was _not _prepared for.

Charles whipped around again, slapping me clean across the face. I stood in shock, looking at my family's faces take it in before Carlisle saw red. He went for him, swiping him across the chest.

Emmett and Jasper were soon to follow, as was Alice.

And that was it. The first time Carlisle had seen me defeated. Hit, hurt, damaged.

"Esme?" Rosalie put a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I need to help them." I went forwards but she stopped me.

"No. Come back with me." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, leading me back into the direction of the house.

"Rosa-

"No arguing." She replied. "Come on."

I followed her, shaking a little.

"They'll get him."

And for the first time in almost a century, I was unsure with what my family said. Would they get him? Or would I have to give myself in?

**A/N – Short chapter but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, Please Review. Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Deceiving Plans

**A/N – I don't own **_**Twilight**_** in any way, all rights go to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 5: Deceiving plans.**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

"_They'll get him." _Rosalie's voice echoed in my ears.

Would they? Would they really get him, or would he escape, get away like he always managed to do?

"Rosalie, I need to be alone," I whispered. She shot me an incredulous look but nodded. I gave her a weak smile in return before heading into the house and over to the bed before collapsing into the familiar mattress, breathing in Carlisle's scent as I hugged his pillow to me.

"Oh Carlisle," I sighed to myself. "What am I going to do?"

I curled up in a ball, not because I was breaking, but because uncertainty unnerved me. I didn't know what was going to happen.

"God, Esme!" I exclaimed angrily. "Be stronger! Why are you so _weak?" _I mumbled to myself.

Exhaling noisily, I dropped the pillow back into its designated space. Something flew off the bed as the air from the pillow hit it. My head popped up from its own accord, and I pushed myself up to examine the white piece of paper on the floor. I ran my hands over my face before reluctantly stepping down from the bed I sought comfort in.

"Paranoid," I whispered again.

I crouched down to the crumpled piece of paper, getting a better look of it before unfolding it. The writing I so easily wished to see wasn't there. No. Instead of the beautiful script I had gotten so use to seeing, was replaced by angry hand writing. Ink splatters were over the innocent white material as the writing was sprawled out widely. Lines had been drawn through the start of sentences until the third line finally made some sense. I took my time reading each word. It was like a punch in the stomach as read each syllable.

_Look, you've done this..._

_You did this yourself..._

_This is your fault Esme. You didn't listen to me, did you? You didn't think I'd come back for you. I told you more than once before though, didn't I?_

_You never listen Esme! I thought my warning would have changed your pathetic mind, but I will break you. You deserve punishing for putting me through hell._

_And Carlisle? Carlisle will watch you die, succumb to my demands. _

_Now, I'm giving you a choice. Either you die, watch your family's faces crumple with pain as they watch you burn...OR...you can meet me in exactly one week from now, at 1:00pm in our marital house in Columbus, after all, I'm sure you remember it well. I will be waiting for you. Don't bring anyone, otherwise you will die. A week is enough to get yourself prepared. _

_I'm only doing this once, if you don't come, then say goodbye to your family._

_Yours sincerely,_

_C.E._

The paper was screwed up in my hands as I balled up my fists. Why was he doing this to me? What wasn't he dead? And above all, why did he want – no – _need my _family? I threw the paper on the floor as anger shook my body. It was as nearly as bad as what the Quileute boys went through before they exploded into wolves, except I was beyond angry. I was absolutely furious. This man, this creature, who had made my human life so foul, who had made _my name _sound like a swear word, was able to just waltz back into my life. God seemed to hate me, I didn't know why, but he did. First he made me doomed to marry Charles, then he killed my baby, and now, as the future looked so bleak, he's brought him back. My worst nightmares have turned into reality and I can't seem to get away.

"Esme, what has that man done to you?" I questioned myself sighing. "You used to be so strong; Carlisle fixed you, and now look at what you've become." The mirror in front of me reflected an eerie picture. The woman who stood in front of me wasn't the woman I knew myself to be. Instead, she was that woman from all those years ago. Her eyes look haunted, her face tired. Her hair was around her face and shadows appeared underneath her eyes. She looked hunted, broken, and I knew who that woman was. That woman wasn't Esme Cullen, no, that woman, and however hard it was to admit it, was Esme Evenson.

A chill ran up my spine as I stared at my reflection. I wouldn't let myself become that woman again, I couldn't. Even when I knew I was slipping back into her place, I was determined to stop myself from falling even further.

I knew what I had to do.

"Ugh, it's the dog...again? Why won't he get the picture?" Rosalie's voice carried up the stairs and inspiration struck.

I grabbed a small bag, filling it with clothes and other things. If I was going to do this properly then I'd better keep the facade. Alice wouldn't see me doing this and Edward was too far away to read my thoughts. Conviction was better than doubt.

I finished packing my small amount of clothing before stowing it away under the bed. I froze for a minute as history repeated itself yet again. The last time I had done this was when I found out I was pregnant. The only difference now was that I didn't have only one life to spare, I had nine.

I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply before grabbing the brush from the vanity table and brushing my luscious caramel locks. The spilt over my shoulders and down my back. My shoulders were unfortunately tense and that would probably show the stress I was feeling.

"Jake?" I called. I heard shuffled steps before a familiar rich timbre voice echoed up the stairs.

"It's me," he replied.

I set the brush back down, grabbing one of the many books Carlisle had stocked on his bookshelves.

_Wuthering heights._ Great, I was getting as bad as Bella.

"I'll be down in one second," I called.

"Kay." I smiled as I realised Jacob had finally accepted us, and although he may have hated it to begin with, he was truly part of our family now. Renesmee caused more miracles than problems.

I walked down the stairs respectively calmly considering the state I was in. Jacob greeted me with a shy smile.

"Hello dear," I said. He nodded before looking around. "I expect you're looking for our Nessie," I questioned.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know where she was." I smiled a genuine smile before sighing and walking to the door beside Carlisle's office.

"She's in here..." I opened the door to find the bronze haired angel playing with a doll. Books, far too mature for her physical appearance, were sprawled around her abode. Her ringlets swayed lightly as she turned her head.

"Grandma!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself up and propelled herself into my arms, which immediately wrapped around her small frame.

"Nessie," I greeted.

I held her tightly in my arms as she kissed my cheek. I breathed in her scent, the sweetest scent you would ever have the pleasure of knowing. It was balanced perfectly between the sweet smelling blood and a wonderful perfume.

She was perfection, everything about her so equal in so many ways; her appearance, her smell and her heart.

"What've you been doing?" She pulled away, a grin plastered on her face as she took my hand, leading me to the little table by her bed.

"It's a surprise..." She smiled. "You have to close your eyes though."

"Nessie..."

"Pwease?"

I pretended to frown, but closed my eyes. Giggles reverberated around the room as she watched her Grandma walk around with her eyes tightly shut.

"Here!" Her hands lead mine down to a piece of paper.

I opened my eyes and my breath caught in my throat.

"Nessie..." I breathed. Her eyes found mine and she looked momentarily worried.

"Don't you li-

"I love it, Nessie. It's beautiful, thank you." I picked her up, cradling her in my arms. She was the size of a five year old now, but it was no problem.

"I love you so much," I whispered into her ear.

She smiled as she whispered back "I love you too."

I hummed her, her lullaby as she rested her head on my shoulder. I looked down at the piece of paper, and there, on the white material, were all of my family.

Edward and Bella had their arms wrapped around each other's waists, looking adoringly at one another. Alice had a pile of clothes piled around her as Jasper stood behind her with nearly ten bags in each hand. Rosalie was twirling a rose around in her fingers as Emmett rested his head on hers pulling her into him, and next to them, quite ironically, was Jacob, but he was partnered up with Nessie herself. Nessie was on Jacob's back, her mouth set so it appeared she was laughing. Jacob looked exasperated, but totally in awe of little Renesmee. Next to them was the wolf pack. Everyone was coloured and detailed exactly the way you would see them. The creatures were amazingly accurate. Each wolf was marked with their name underneath. Finally, there was me and Carlisle. We were watching the sun set over the horizon, our skin sparkling slightly as the dusk rays caught us red handed. Our noses were touching and Carlisle's hands were knotted in my hair as he leant in to kiss me. I was smiling, my hands copying his as I ran them through his golden locks. We looked so in love.

"It was meant to be a birthday present," she whispered. "But I couldn't wait that long."

I felt tears collect in my eyes.

"Nessie, I don't know what to say. You drew this?" I was speechless. Nessie was so special.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "I wanted to do you something special."

"Well, I can truly say you've managed that." I kissed her hair, holding her tighter as my chest constricted. "Thank you so much." I gave her one last squeeze before putting her down.

"Do you want to wait for-

"No, darling, I'll take it now, if that's okay with you." A wide smile spread across her small face, dimples appeared in her chubby cheeks.

"That's super duper!" I laughed as she hugged me once again.

"I'll have to get it framed, darling."

"Okay." She kissed my cheek before looking over at the door again. The copper skinned boy look oddly embarrassed, as if he were intruding on something special.

"Jakey!" Nessie screeched.

I released her from my grip and watched in fulfilment as she threw herself into his muscular arms.

"Hello, Ness," he laughed.

"I didn't think you'd come," she replied.

He gave me a pleading look and I nodded my head.

"Just don't stray too far away from the house. She needs to be in bed by eight." He nodded, his shaggy hair falling over his eyes.

"Oh and Jake." He stopped, turning around. "Thank you."

He looked confused but gave me a soft smile before walking out the door. He didn't need to know the truth though. He didn't need to know I was thanking him for keeping my granddaughter's happiness alive when I was gone. He didn't know I was thanking him because no matter what, she would be loved when I wasn't around anymore to see her grow up.

I walked around the house, making sure Rosalie wasn't there. Luckily she had left when Jacob entered the house. I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way upstairs. To my advantage the others still hadn't returned.

Alice wouldn't be able to see my decision before it was too late. Jacob was too close, and I would just...slip...past her. Edward wouldn't know either, he wouldn't know from me or Alice and that made my mission even more successful, if you could call it that.

If I moved quickly enough, I'd be past the border before nightfall. Grabbing the bag I had packed, I made my way over to Carlisle's study. I opened the middle draw in his ochre desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen.

_My love,_

_I can't start to explain how much it hurts for me to write this, but it's something I need to do. Please, don't panic love; I know what I'm doing. Look after the kids for me (even though they know how to look after themselves). _

_Tell Edward I will always be in debt to him. His kindness, his love and help. Tell him that I still am the happiest person alive to be able to be called his mother._

_Tell Rosalie that her courageous spirit inspired me to be like I am today. Tell her that I will always remember her, and that I am proud to be called her mother._

_Tell Emmett that he's been an absolute treasure to have in our family. Without him, this family wouldn't be the same. His big heart keeps us going through even the darkest times, and although his cheeky personality gets him into trouble, tell him I wouldn't want anyone different._

_Tell Alice that she's a special girl and that leaving her would have been the hardest thing to do. Planning and escape wise. Tell her that I'm sorry I won't be there to play "Barbie" anymore, and tell her I'm proud of my personal Tinkerbell. Always keep smiling._

_Tell Jasper that he was an amazing asset to our family. He's an incredibly compassionate young man and he still has so much potential. Tell him I am so proud of him, he's come so far and I am extremely pleased to be able to have him as a son._

_Tell Bella that I am not leaving her. I will be with her, in her heart. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with her. Tell her that I will always be in debt to her as well. She found my son happiness and I will always be proud of her for not giving up on him. I am proud to be able to call her my daughter._

_Finally, tell Renesmee I love her very much, and tell her I didn't want to leave her. Tell her no matter what I'll always be there for there, maybe not physically, but spiritually._

_And Carlisle, how can I begin to say how much you mean to me. All those years we've known each other, loved each other, laughed and cried with each other, all those years I treasure with my heart. All those memories I have, you helped make. You found me, nurtured me and loved me. You made me who I am today, and for that, I cannot fully thank you for, for I will always be in gratitude for your kindness._

_You mended me, and you showed me kindness. Now I have to return that favour. I have to be cruel to be kind, and this is the only way I can do this._

_You saved me, I found salvation and now I need you to believe in me. This is the only way I can protect you, all of you, I don't care about myself._

_I'm sorry it had to be this way. And Carlisle, if I...die...move on. You deserve happiness. If you can find someone else and love them like you loved me. Show them the kindness and love that healed me._

_I'm sorry,_

_Your love, soul and heart,_

_Esme._

_P.S. I will always be there for you. Think of me and I'll be there for you._

I slipped the letter in an envelope, addressing it with his name. Placing it delicately on the table I grabbed my bag again and walked out to the front door. A sob broke my chest and I felt myself clutching at my dead heart.

Without looking back I slipped out the door and ran. If I died, they wouldn't, and I could accept that. I couldn't have my family die for me.

This time next week it would all be over and my family would be safe. For now though, I had follow through with what I was doing, and that was deceiving my family and myself.

I whispered on final "goodbye," before disappearing into the forest and towards my future.

**A/N – This was quite hard to write, but I hope you enjoy it! **

**If you did enjoy, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 **

_**Special thanks to:**_

**TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme**

**Just4Me**

**TeamCarlisleandEsme8**

**Eliza Russell**

**UnderlinedSmile****  
><strong>

**CarlisleLover1234**


	7. Chapter 6: Fight for you

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 6: Fight for you**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

"Looks like the dog's been here," Emmett laughed while crinkling up his nose.

"How could you miss it," Jasper replied.

I ignored the banter, concentrating on getting my angry breathing back to normal. We lost him again. Even when there were five of us, we still lost him!

A growl erupted from my chest and Edward placed a hand on my tense shoulders.

"We did the best we could."

"We didn't though, did we? There were _six _of us Edward, _six, _and we couldn't catch him!" I exclaimed sharply.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We tried and I think that counts for something," he continued. "At least we drove him away."

I nodded faintly, optimism fading.

"Carlisle, you have to have hope," Alice chirped in.

"Hope for what, Alice? This shouldn't be happening, not to my wife, not to your mother. She's been through this already..."

She ran in front of me, stopping me as she placed her petite hands on my chest.

"I know, but that's what makes us fight harder. It's what makes _her _fight harder. He won't get away with it though, not this time," she finished.

I tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear, a soft smile pulling up the edges of my mouth.

"I believe you, it's just hard to fathom at the moment." She nodded, leaving a kiss on my cheek before walking back over to Jasper and linking her fingers with his.

"Carlisle?" Bella's soft voice drifted through our small crowd.

"Yes?" She came to walk besides me.

"I know how angry you feel," she said. "Edward felt the same way when he couldn't get Victoria the first time round."

I grimaced hearing her name. "Well it sounds like he's going to have to go through that again," I sighed.

"Again?"

I ran my hand through my hair as her question eyes met mine. "She's back," I answered truthfully.

"Back with a vengeance." Her breath caught in her throat as she stopped in her tracks.

"Back?" I nodded glumly, confirming her fears.

"B-but how? What about Nessie?" Edward pulled her into him.

"She's Cha- _His, _accomplice. His power enables him to change people's actions..." She shook her head.

"Why is nothing ever simple," she questioned.

"I don't know, but that means we have to fight harder. We have two people now, and he has the advantage, he has someone with inside information."

"He's stronger than I assumed," Emmett whispered.

Everyone went quiet after that. Tension built up between the group and the only thing that broke the silence was Rosalie's panicked cries as she came running towards us.

"Carlisle? Carlisle!" She screamed.

I immediately ran towards her. This wasn't what you would call normal Rosalie behaviour.

"Rose, what happened, what's wrong?" She found my eyes, but I saw the flashes of pain.

"It's...she...I...Carlisle," she sobbed.

"Rosalie, you're scaring me." Edward gasped from behind me, but Alice was as confused as I was.

She held my arms tightly as she breathed heavily. Emmett came to stand beside her.

"Jacob came to the house..." Edward growled slightly, but Bella shushed him. "I went out to get some fresh air because of that god damn awful wet dog smell," she continued. "When I came back, Jacob was gone with Nessie..." Edward was alerted his stance turned wary. "They came back, but the problem is Esme," she choked.

"Esme? Is she hurt?" Her eyes were full of guilt.

"Not hurt, Carlisle. She's not hurt. She's just..."

"Just what?" I shouted.

"Gone!" She cried.

I froze with Rosalie's hands still holding onto my arms. Gone? What did she mean, gone?

"Rose?"

"I came back and she wasn't there. I panicked so I searched every room in the house, even your study," she added timidly. "But she wasn't anywhere to be seen."

"Are you sure she's not in the forest?" Emmett's voice was a soft tone as he tried to calm his hysterical wife.

"I'm sure. She's left..."

"No, Rosalie I don't believe you," I growled.

"She left this!"

Her hand snatched something from her pocket and she held a thin white envelope in her long pale fingers. Her fingers covered the first letter, but I could see the rest of my name written down in her delicate handwriting.

I snatched it out of her awaiting hand, closing my eyes.

"Carlisle?" Everyone chorused behind me.

"Come on." I started running again, flying through the door and meeting Jacob with Renesmee in his arms.

"Grandpa!" Her hands outstretched as she clutched thin air, her torso leaning towards me.

I gladly scooped her out of Jacob's arms as she buried her head in my chest.

"Nessie," I breathed. "Have you seen Grandma Esme?" Her doe like eyes locked with mine and she placed her child like hand on my cheek.

I closed my eyes as images flashed through my mind. Nessie was leading Esme, who had her eyes tightly shut, around the room by the hand to the little table by her bed. Esme complained about not being able to see and Nessie broke into a wide grin that spread across her face. I saw Esme's face, when she opened her eyes again, turn from confusion into astonishment as she viewed the drawing in front of her. It was a portrait of all of us, Edward, Bella, Alice Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Nessie, the Wolf Pack and last of all, Esme and I. I saw and heard her humming Nessie's lullaby as she cradled her in her arms.

Finally, I watched as Jacob was added into the scene and how Nessie flew into his arms. I watched as Esme allowed them out together, and I realised with shock horror, one thing no-one else would have. She told Jacob not to "stray too far away from the house."

Nessie dropped her hand from my cheek burying herself closer into my chest.

"Tired, baby," I cooed.

She nodded and right on cue, a huge yawn claimed her. Her curls spread across my chest as she rested her head on my shoulder and her breathing became shallower.

I rocked her gently as I lead the others into the kitchen.

"Family meeting!" I called.

Everyone piled in behind me and sat at the kitchen table next to their mate. Jacob stood awkwardly in the corner and I offered him a chair opposite mine, but her kindly refused. I nodded my acknowledgement and continued, passing Nessie over to Bella.

My hand shook violently as I placed the piece of paper in front of me, my fingers fidgeting with the corners as I battled with myself whether to open it or not.

"Carlisle, I think she wanted you to open it," Emmett remarked sarcastically.

I shot him an unimpressed look and he shut up. "I think I can I _see _that Emmett," I replied hotly.

Unsure, I started to rip it open. I pulled the content gently out of its confines and began unfolding the letter.

I scanned over the words as my mind went into melt down.

"No," I whispered.

"Dad, Carlisle?" Jasper's voice invaded my torn thoughts. I must be making him feel like he's in the middle of a hurricane.

"Sorry Jasper," I muttered.

"No, what's wrong," he questioned.

"This," I replied. I held the paper in my shaking hand.

Gasps sounded round the table.

"It's addressed to all of us, me personally, but she includes all of us." Everyone nodded in shock.

I had to clear my throat before beginning.

"It says:

_My love,_

_I can't start to explain how much it hurts for me to write this, but it's something I need to do. Please, don't panic love; I know what I'm doing. Look after the kids for me (even though they know how to look after themselves)." _ My voice broke, but I continued, looking at Edward.

"_Tell Edward I will always be in debt to him. His kindness, his love and help. Tell him that I still am the happiest person alive to be able to be called his mother._

He bowed his head as Bella rubbed his back, her mouth agape, and her eyes distant.

_Tell Rosalie that her courageous spirit inspired me to be like I am today. Tell her that I will always remember her, and that I am proud to be called her mother. _

Rosalie looked into her lap as she wrung her together.

_Tell Emmett that he's been an absolute treasure to have in our family. Without him, this family wouldn't be the same. His big heart keeps us going through even the darkest times, and although his cheeky personality gets him into trouble, tell him I wouldn't want anyone different. _

Emmett smiled with pride but unshed tears shone in his usually bright eyes.

_Tell Alice that she's a special girl and that leaving her would have been the hardest thing to do. Planning and escape wise. Tell her that I'm sorry I won't be there to play "Barbie" anymore, and tell her I'm proud of my personal Tinkerbell. Always keep smiling. _

She wasn't smiling now, instead she held onto Jasper's hand so tightly, I thought she'd pull in off.

_Tell Jasper that he was an amazing asset to our family. He's an incredibly compassionate young man and he still has so much potential. Tell him I am so proud of him, he's come so far and I am extremely pleased to be able to have him as a son._

Jasper made a choked sort of sound and Alice kissed his temple. "No..." He whispered.

_Tell Bella that I am not leaving her. I will be with her, in her heart. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with her. Tell her that I will always be in debt to her as well. She found my son happiness and I will always be proud of her for not giving up on him. I am proud to be able to call her my daughter._

Bella was in devastation along with Edward. Her chest shook as Nessie slept in her arms.

_Finally, tell Renesmee I love her very much, and tell her I didn't want to leave her. Tell her no matter what I'll always be there for there, maybe not physically, but spiritually._

Renesmee stirred but didn't wake. "Grandma..." She breathed.

_And Carlisle," _My breathing hitched and it took everything I had not to break into a sob on every word._ "How can I begin to say how much you mean to me? All those years we've known each other, loved each other, laughed and cried with each other, all those years I treasure with my heart. All those memories I have, you helped make. You found me, nurtured me and loved me. You made me who I am today, and for that, I cannot fully thank you for, for I will always be in gratitude for your kindness._

_You mended me, and you showed me kindness. Now I have to return that favour. I have to be cruel to be kind, and this is the only way I can do this._

_You saved me, I found salvation and now I need you to believe in me. This is the only way I can protect you, all of you, I don't care about myself._

_I'm sorry it had to be this way. And Carlisle, if I...die...move on, you deserve happiness. If you can find someone else and love them like you loved me. Show them the kindness and love that healed me. _

"I would never love another," I whispered, broken.

_I'm sorry,_

_Your love, soul and heart,_

_Esme._

_P.S. I will always be there for you. Think of me and I'll be there for you._

That was the last straw. I felt my chest shake angrily as strangled sobs made their way from my throat. I heard a chair scrape across the floor and a hand be placed on my shoulder. Sobs joined mine and Jacob, surprisingly had tears slipping down his bronze cheeks.

"Carlisle, did she..._leave_...us?" Alice asked. I lifted my head, meeting her gaze and nodding once. She buried her head in Jasper's chest, holding tightly onto him.

"Not by choice though, Alice," I reminded her. "Something must have happened when we weren't here. "I know she wouldn't leave us just hanging," I added.

"But she can't!" Rosalie exclaimed angrily. "She's the heart of this family!" I grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I know darling, but she's being...hunted."

"It's not fair!" Alice exclaimed.

"No!" Emmett shouted. "We fight for her!"

I looked at the muscular boy in the back of the room, leaning against the door frame. "I'm not giving in, we need her, _you _need her," He added with a whisper.

"Alice?"

"I can't see!" She shrilled. "Jacob's too close!" Her accusing eyes found Jacob's frame and he put his hands up in defence.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, it's understandable." Rosalie shot me a death glare. "Nessie is special to you," I finished.

"Look," Jacob began. "I'll go back to La push, ask if they've seen her. I nodded unconvinced.

"Okay, but I doubt they would have. The treaty is still in place, yes?" Jacob nodded. "Try though, please." He nodded again and ran stealthily out of the door.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Please could you look for her?"

"I'll try," she replied. "And Carlisle?"

I looked at her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't see this before." She pushed herself away from the table and passed me, kissing my cheek before running upstairs.

"We won't let anything happen to her, Dad," Bella chipped in. "I – we – promise." My other children nodded in response as I looked back down at her smooth script.

"I need time to collect myself," I whispered. "I'll be upstairs." I left the sympathetic but pained faces at the table and walked upstairs to our room.

I fell onto our bed, bathing in her scent. "Esme, where are you?" I closed my eyes and let images of the past 87 years flood my mind. "My darling...I will fight for you"

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is basically the turning point.**

**Anyways, if you did enjoy, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Looking Fowards

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 7: Looking forwards**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Jasper ran up the stairs behind me, his footsteps soft compared to my frantic rhythm.

_Esme, Esme, Esme...gone, gone, gone! _My thoughts were a whirlwind in my head and it didn't help considering Jasper was reflecting my emotions. He was trying though, trying hard to calm me, but when my _mother _was in _danger, _it scared me more than the unknown did.

"Alice, darlin', calm down...please?" It was more of a beg than anything else.

"Jasper, Esme is...Mum is...gone," I whispered.

Things finally got too much and before I could get into my room my knees crumpled beneath me. I couldn't stand the helplessness of this situation. I was _no _help! Jacob was always too close and now, because of him, I had _missed _this!

"Alice, you're running over time," Jasper sighed.

Small sobs escaped my mouth and Jasper's soft hands snaked under my arms pulling me into his muscular chest.

"Not...E-Esme," I sobbed.

"We'll get her back," he replied.

"You don't know that!" I exploded. "How can you _possibly think _that we could get her back after _this _happened!" He looked taken aback for a second or two before placing a delicate kiss on my temple.

"Baby, this wasn't your fault," he whispered into my ear.

"Then why do I feel so _useless?" _He rubbed circles on my back.

"Because you're only _human," _he laughed. I glared as his joke was completely out of place. Any other time and I would've laughed, but not now. "You can only do what you're capable of doing," he finished, almost justifying himself.

"But still, I'm psychic, and I didn't see this coming!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"Jacob was too close, you weren't to know..."

"Carlisle's counting on me..." I began. He stopped me, placing a finger over my mouth.

"I know, but you're trying and that's all that matters." I stroked his cheek, looking into his onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologised.

"I understand."

He pulled me up, keeping a hand around my waist.

"Come on, I'll help you."

I opened the door to our room and finally Jasper's power was working. Calm took control of my senses and I was able to focus again.

"Not here, Alice," he reprimanded. "Let's get you supported before."

We walked over to the king sized bed that occupied a blue duvet with the same colour, silk pillows. I sat down nervously but he pulled me into his lap, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"There we go." He squeezed my hand, giving me a chaste kiss before letting me sink into the world of my visions.

Images fluttered around behind my eye lids as I tried to concentrate on Esme's future. She was so undecided, undecided or deceiving me.

"Al?" Jasper questioned?

I put my hand up, hushing him.

I inhaled deeply, trying again.

Esme's future kept changing, and then finally, she had to stop. A decision was made and now I was given her location and her future.

**(*Alice's Vision*)**

Esme was running, running where, was still a mystery. I would only find out when she got there and it was slightly unnerving. The night sky was coal black except from the white dots that were splattered randomly on the black canvas.

She ran faster than she normally did, for a reason I couldn't quite comprehend. Was she being hunted? No, she couldn't be, she looked like she was running into the catch.

She stopped short outside a state border. The sign read: "Welcome to Ohio." Her caramel hair blew around her heart shaped face as she looked around for any intruders. Her eyes were full of remorse and pain and her right hand was clenched tightly around a silver chain of what appeared to be a necklace.

Her breathing was irregular as she raised the fist up to eye level, managing with somehow to uncurl her fingers away from her palm.

A silver locket shaped as a heart lay undamaged and closed together. With shaking fingers she picked it up delicately, placing a kiss on the silver front before opening the small compartment. Her hair fell over her face as she looked down at the small object in her hand.

I felt the pain as she felt the pain and it hurt so much I nearly lost my support. In my subconscious mind I felt Jasper's hold tighten around my forearms.

The locket contained a family photo of all of us. Our whole family, even Jacob, were stood and grouped together, smiling.

Esme and Carlisle were in the middle, holding hands and beaming with pride that not only shone in their eyes, but through their smiles as well.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee sat at their feet and appeared to be laughing as Nessie curled her small fingers around Bella's index finger. Jacob knelt beside Nessie just slightly behind Edward, smiling proudly down at Nessie.

Rosalie, who was smiling for once, stood behind Esme. Emmett, who had a huge cheesy grin on his child like face stood like Rose, but behind Carlisle. Both looked stunning, their colourings contrasting each other which pronounced their beauty even more.

Finally, there were Jasper and I. We were stood opposite sides, me beside Carlisle and unfortunately Emmett, while Jasper stood next to Esme and Rosalie. My hair was in its usual spiky doo and Jasper's curly locks fell gently around his face. He had his mouth pulled up into that smile I had grown to know so well. I had my best grin on, our expressions completely nailing me and Jasper's personalities. I was the bubbly go lucky one and he was the laid back, calm dude who just randomly appeared in stressful situations.

I felt my lips twitch into a half hearted smile.

Finally, she changed her line of sight, looking at the portrait next to it.

Carlisle sat in his study, his hair a mess and his tie loose. He had a wide grin on his face as Esme sat on his lap, kissing his cheek delicately. Books were piled around him and paper work was flying around in front of him but he couldn't look any less concerned. His expression was as if he'd just made it to heaven, so care free and...youthful.

They looked so complete.

Esme's face crumpled with unheard pain as she snapped it shut again, putting it around her neck and tucking the locket under her shirt.

She read the sign once more before running on.

"Sorry," was all she whispered.

**(*End of Alice's Vision*)**

"Alice?"

I found Jasper's sparkling eyes.

"She's further than I thought," I whispered, even though I knew the rest could hear me.

A soft knock came from the door, and of course, I let him in.

"Come in Carlisle," I called softly.

The door opened and his worried face appeared. He walked slowly towards us lines were evident in-between his eyes brows as he pulled his furrowed his brow.

"Carlisle...Esme..." His head shot in my direction, his eyes pleading. "She's further than I believed she would be."

"Where?"

I looked back at Jasper before addressing him.

"Ohio." He gasped, running his hands through his golden hair. I watched him curiously. "You know where she might be headed?"

He nodded almost reluctantly. "I believe I have an intuitive where she might be going," he responded more calmly than I expected.

"Carlisle?" His dark eyes found my ochre ones and he sighed deeply before beginning.

"Before, when she was human, when she was married to that...monster, she lived in Columbus." I gasped as his words came together. He nodded his head as if to acknowledge my inkling of understanding. "She lived in a city house, it was quite big because of the money that bas- man owned," he finished angrily.

"You think she's heading there?" He shook his head unsure, but his eyes were distant.

"I believe it may be a...target...a vulnerability." I nodded with Jasper in understanding. "But I'm not completely sure, Alice," he continued. "You'll have to keep looking, please." It was a beg I knew, but he masked it with authority.

"I will, Dad." He pulled me into him, whispering into my ear, "Thank you." I hugged him tightly back, whispering like he did to me, in his ear.

"Any time, any place." He kissed my hair, pulling back and cupping my cheek before looking at Jasper.

"And you Jasper," he started. "Thank you, I know it must be hard." Jasper's soft smile pulled up the edges of his mouth.

"Anything for you two, Carlisle."

Carlisle clapped his back in affection.

"Again, I'm deeply in your gratitude." Jasper nodded and Carlisle smiled half heartedly.

"If you need me I'll-

"Be in your study," I finished.

He laughed, but it was forced.

"Thank you again." I nodded and he took his leave.

"So my little pixie, what are we going to do? Jasper questioned.

"Look...again," I replied.

"For what?" I shoved him lightly.

"The future," I began. "Oh, and Jasper?"

He hummed in response as he stroked my hair.

"Start packing."

He laughed as he pushed himself off the bed. "I'm guessing there's not another choice..."

"Nope." He flashed me a brilliant smile before walking into our life-sized wardrobe, completely disappearing in racks of clothes.

I laid back on the pillows and the worry was momentarily lifted. Closing my eyes again, I let the darkness consume me and put all my trust into the visions I saw play before me.

_We'll get you back, Esme._

**A/N – I think people were expecting this chapter to more than likely be in Esme's P.O.V. so I hope I did a good job on this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews and faves guys, it means a lot.**

**If you liked this chapter, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	9. Chapter 8  Got You

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 8: Got you**

**Charles' P.O.V.**

"Where is she?" Victoria's reflection jumped slightly from behind me as her red hair covered half of her face.

"She'll be here," she replied.

"I'm counting on that, otherwise you know the punishments." I glared at her as she shuffled her feet awkwardly from underneath her.

Silence invaded the room before her soprano like voice shattered the atmosphere.

"It won't be _my _fault she doesn't turn up..." She retorted finally.

I whipped around splintering the wood of the window pane as she stared at me; my hand was up to strike her and her stance was defensive. She knew all too well how to fight, and so I had to be wary with her. Like me, she was a demon too, only far more effective. If I reacted she would as well and we had to both be alive to gain what we both needed.

"Go on then, hit me," she hissed. I dropped my hand and an evil smirk twisted the corners of her mouth up. "That's what I thought, Charles. After all, without me you are nothing, even if you did re-create me, you are nothing without me. Just be warned, your own creation can kill you just as well as you can kill her," she finished, her voice holding a fair amount of steel.

"Of course." She scoffed as I walked towards her, stroking her cheek. I graced my lips over her cheek and she shuddered slightly.

"I'm not your slut," she argued as I moved my hand further down her body.

"Oh, I know, I just need someone to fulfil my needs," I answered slyly. She hit my hand away; a look of disgust was painted on her face.

"Disgusting," she hissed.

"That's me, love." She shot me one more disapproving look before storming off through the door, down the stairs and out into what used to be _my_ living room.

The sound of heels clicking on a concrete pavement caught my attention. I peered out of the window, twitching the dusty curtains ever so slightly to get a better view. My breath caught in my throat.

Outside, a figure clung tightly to a shawl, holding it tightly together as she sized up the house in front of her. Her steps got louder as walked up to the damaged house.

Esme.

She had come, and finally, my plan was coming together.

"Perfect," I whispered.

Her head shot up to the top right window where I was stood. I gave her my best smile and she stopped in her tracks, her face, if possible, went whiter. She gave me a long icy stare before walking to the door, her eyes stuck on me the entire time. I could hear her breathing from below me, it was ragged and forced. I could tell she was trying to control it, but she had no such luck. It was just like old times.

"She's here," Victoria said, venom dripping in every word.

"Oh, I know." My voice was as equally evil, a malicious tone seeping through my already monstrous thoughts.

"I'll op-

"No, let her make her own way, she knows how to get in," I finished.

Victoria nodded, her fiery red curls spilling over her shoulders as a wicked smile playing on her lips.

I looked down again and Esme's gaze was still locked on mine. I waved at her, a laugh falling from my mouth. She stiffened and her hold on the door knob tightening as she heard my rough laugh. She audibly gulped, frozen for a second or two before reluctantly twisting the door knob round until a little click could be heard. The door swung noisily open on its hinges and she took the first of many steps inside.

"Esme," I breathed.

She caught her breath and her footsteps ceased but she was nearly here.

"It's been so long," I continued.

I heard the floorboards creak unevenly as she walked up the stairs. The banister was splintering as she applied so much pressure.

"I've got you at last."

A loud growl ripped from her throat and a hiss followed.

"I'm not here for you Charles," she forcefully said. "I'm here for my family."

A silhouetted figure appeared in the door way to the room in which I stood. Her golden eyes were the only clear thing you could see and they were glowing with rage.

"Come on baby, don't be like this," I pleaded, sarcasm evident in every syllable.

"Like what Charles?" She hissed, walking towards me. "Being furious?" Her voice mimicked mine. "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help but not be furious!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, Esme, why are you so sad?" I questioned, suppressing a laugh. "You're home."

Her head whirled up to meet my glare, her golden orbs meeting my ruby ones.

"Home isn't with _you" _She screeched, "Home is where Carlisle is!"

I strode up to her, a vicious laugh breaking my chest as I grabbed her close, kissing her hard and as deeply as I could. I pulled away when she started thrashing around, squirming against me.

A wide smile of accomplishment was spread across my face; she was spitting what she could onto the floor as she wiped her mouth in astonishment.

"Not anymore, Esme, not anymore," I replied. I didn't think this could be so enjoyable.

I wasn't prepared for her sudden flare of abuse. She ran up to me, hitting me clean across my face as she punched my chest in anger. She – this weak woman – was no match for me though. Without a moment's hesitation I grabbed her arms, throwing her across the room.

She hit the far wall with such force that it shook the top level of the house.

Esme didn't stop though, she got up and charged at me, but Victoria captured her in a head lock. Growls exploded from her chest as she exclaimed profanities at me. Did I really care? No, of course not.

"I'll kill you!" She shrilled. I walked over to her, throwing her head down, chuckling under my breath.

"No you won't. You won't because you can't. It's not in your nature."

"It's not a promise," she pushed on. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I don't know where this fighting spirit has come from. Really, I don't remember you being like this."

"People can change," she retorted. "But I can see demons can't." I felt the sudden surge of anger run through my dead veins.

I raised my hand and immediately she shrank back. I struck her cheek and she whimpered, defeated.

"We'll see about that, Darling. And _if_ Carlisle comes, I'm sure you'll have fun watching me rip him apart limb to limb."

She cried out as I grabbed her wrists, pushing down tightly.

"Victoria?" I nodded over to her and she smiled back.

The red head grabbed Esme by her arms pulling her up.

"I won't give up," she screamed.

"I'm sure you will."

I saw a flutter of arms and legs before she was dragged into the opposite room from me. I heard the door being locked as Victoria had her fun with the bitch I was now holding captive. She needed her information as well.

I grabbed the silver mobile I kept in my pocket and typed in the number I knew would help me solidify my plan.

The ringing seemed to go on for a painfully long time before a familiar childish voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Jane, I thought you'd just like to know I've got her. Everything's fallen into place."

I heard her brother snicker down the phone.

"I'll inform Aro. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

And he would be, everything was going to plan, and eventually, we would all have what we want. Revenge.

**A/N – I really hope I did a good job on this chapter. Writing In Charles' point of view is quite hard, so I'm really hoping I didn't mess this chapter up.**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	10. Chapter 9: How Can She Do It?

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chaptter 9: How can she do it?**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

"I need to be alone," I whispered.

Everyone shot me questioning glances as I walked past them. I could feel Emmett shadowing my footsteps from behind me, but Alice's voice stopped him.

"Let her go, Emmett. Just give her time..."

"Rose?" I turned around, staring him square in the face.

"Please, Em," I begged.

His eyes were pleading but he nodded his head reluctantly. I smiled weakly at him, mouthing a small thank you before hurriedly carrying onto my room.

"What's up with her?" Jasper asked.

I hissed a little. No-one understood.

"Really?"

I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. He stood in front of me, his arm out stretched so it was placed on the wall opposite him.

"Edward, please, not now," I whimpered.

"Rosalie. So complex, yet so simple," he breathed.

"Edward, that doesn't make any sense," I sighed.

His lips twitched into that crooked smile of his.

"But it does," he continued. "You try so hard to be something you're not." I growled but he ignored me. "You put on this facade of such a fierce soul, when in fact, you're just scared. Simple."

I tried to push pass him but he stopped me.

"Let. Me. Pass," I hissed.

"No."

"I don't have time for this," I argued.

"You have eternity," he retorted.

"What do you want?"

He dropped his hand from the wall.

"I want you to talk to me," he continued.

"About what?"

I pushed him out my way, crashing him against the wall he was stood by. I jogged across the top floor and into my room but, but he caught his foot in the door before I had a chance to close it.

"Edward!" I shouted.

He replaced his foot with his hand, keeping it forced open.

"Rose," he started.

"Please?" I beseeched.

"Please," he replied. "Let me in."

I dropped my hand. He wouldn't give up, he never did. He was always there, and although it could be annoying, it could be relieving at times.

He smiled slightly as that thought struck.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I feel the same way...sometimes."

I turned my back on him, flipping my golden ringlets over my shoulder before walking up to the glass paned wall at the far end of my bedroom. He followed me, of course, but I was doing a good job in ignoring him.

"Say it," he demanded.

I bit my tongue, afraid that if I did say what he wanted to know, I would go into a full scale rant.

"I know you want to," he finished.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. He looked at me, his eyes burning holes through me. "I just...I...how can she do it?" It felt so good to get it off my chest.

"Rose," Edward breathed. "Come here." I looked at him; his golden eyes were soft now, like honey. I walked over to him reluctantly, but as soon as his arms found mine I collapsed onto the floor with him. "Just like old times," he whispered.

And it was, it was exactly like the time I had come back from killing...Royce. We ended up like this, me insecure, him comforting me even though I didn't need his pity. This was exactly the same.

He held me tight and I smiled slightly into the crook of his neck.

"You're always so difficult," he scolded.

"Do you expect any different?"

"Esme knows what she's doing."

"I know Edward, but..."

"But?"

"How can she? How can she even agree to this...corrupt idea...this blackmail?"

"She's not doing it for herself," he replied.

"But...Edward...I don't want to lose her."

He rubbed my back as he basically cradled me.

"We won't."

"Everyone seems to be saying that."

"Because it's true, Rosalie."

"I know if it were me in Esme's...position...I-I wouldn't be so brave," I murmured into his neck.

"I knew there was something else bothering you." He chuckled slightly.

"I didn't want to admit my fears."

"I know," he laughed quietly. "Like I said, so complex yet so...simple."

I shoved against him but he increased his embrace.

"You should be like this more often, Rose. It's a lot easier to get along with," he joked.

I rolled my eyes which made him burst into unstoppable laughter.

"And she's back."

"Promise me though, Edward. Promise me we'll get her back."

"I promise," he assured.

I twisted around so I could see his face. It held such youth, such...innocence.

"Seriously, Rosalie?"

I felt that cheeky smile playing around the corners of my mouth.

"Innocence?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Any time." He rolled his eyes this time which made me chuckle.

_So Edward_ I thought.

"Obviously," he countered.

_But it's a trait you pick up from me. _I retorted.

"You've got that right."

"Rose?" Emmett's voice floated up the stairs.

"He's worried you know."

"I know," I agreed. "It's just, I don't like him seeing me like this."

"Why?"

"Because look what vulnerability got me to."

He cupped my cheek with one hand.

"My pokerfaced sister," he exhaled. "He's your husband, he loves you no matter what qualities you have and choose to hide."

I got up slowly and he imitated me.

"Let him in." He smiled once more before going to walk out.

"Edward?" I called.

He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I'm your brother. It's what I'm here for." With that he was gone and Emmett's figure replaced his.

I fell into the huge arms I had gotten so used to being embraced in.

"You scared me," he murmured into me hair.

"I scare myself."

His answering smile was all I needed to know.

"We're going after her, Rose. This...Charles won't get away with this."

"Come on then." I pulled his hand towards the cupboard and he groaned. "What?"

"Does this have to turn into a fashion show as well?"

I winked and he groaned again.

"Just remember Emmett, if we're going to do this right, we're going to do it in style."

He mumbled something incoherent before being dragged into the depths of my wardrobe.

"See, Jasper, at least Rosalie understands."

And that was the last thing I heard before the clothes around me captured my attention.

**A/N – I wanted to show other family's fears in this chapter. Rosalie, I think, probably would have the worst fear out of all the siblings because she went through similar abuse that Esme did.**

**The idea about Edward comforting Rosalie comes from my One-Shot "Forgiving." (Read it if you have time because it will make this chapter easier to understand.**

**Anyways, *takes breath,* if you like this chapter, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Manipulation

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 10: Manipulation**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

"What do you want from me?"

My arms were bound behind my back in an unrealistically strong material. I struggled against the ropes, but there was no luck, I was trapped.

The wild woman walked up to me, lifting my chin up with the back of her hand.

"I want answers," she whispered throatily.

I locked my now black orbs with her ruby ones.

"I don't have any," I whimpered.

She trailed the back of her hand over my face, sighing. "But Esme, you do."

"I don't!" I screamed.

Her hand tensed and I closed my eyes, waiting for the slap I knew would probably follow. My muscles were tensed, everything was. My breathing had hitched in my throat, ready for her hand to come into contact with my cheek, but there was...nothing.

I opened my eyes slowly, still not daring to breathe. Victoria wasn't anywhere near me; instead, she was stood looking out of the window, her brilliant hair falling like a waterfall over her slender shoulders.

"I want answers, Esme," she repeated.

"I can't help you," I whispered.

Her shoulder rose before falling again, debating whether she should turn around or not; she didn't.

"Esme, I want to know about..._Edward," _she seethed. "And his..._mate." _ She balled her hands into fists by his side.

I didn't dare answer. My mouth closed into a tight line as I held my tongue.

"Don't make me hurt you," she hissed.

Still, I didn't answer. My head was swimming as she stormed towards me.

"I'm warning you!" She barred her teeth, low growls emitting from her chest.

"I-I can't," I replied, quietly.

She growled loudly before lunging at me. She placed her barred teeth by my shoulder and I knew what she would do if I didn't answer.

"They're happily married," responded.

"Really," she snorted. "I'm surprised."

She held her head high, moving away from my body. I could feel myself relaxing ever so slightly as she stepped back a few steps.

"What else?" she demanded.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I lied.

Her scrutinising eyes scanned me and she laughed harshly.

"Nothing?" She shrieked. "Esme, I think we're telling lies, don't you?" I took to staring at the floor, but her shadow loomed towards me in my peripheral vision.

"It's true," I whispered.

"Esme, listen to me," she pushed. "I will get answers from you."

"Why? I have _nothing _else to give you!"

"You don't because you're lying!"

I jumped back at the volume that voice had now increased to.

"Now, Esme, shall we start again?"

Like before, I didn't answer. Her hand was around my throat and her breathing was harsh in my ear.

"I wouldn't do that, Esme," she spat. "After all, you know whose birthday's coming up."

I placed my hands over hers as they continued to strangle me.

"Don't," I choked.

"Poor, poor little boy," she poked.

"How do you know?" I breathed.

She threw my head down, a low laugh coming from her mouth.

"I know a lot that you don't want me to know," she replied. "Charles has told me a lot about you."

"Charles knew – doesn't know – anything about me!" I screamed.

"He told me you know. How you ran away, how you killed your own son," she mocked.

"Stop!" I cried. "Just...stop!"

"Does it hurt, Esme?"

"Please..." I whimpered in a half hearted beg.

"Then answer me!" She growled. "Otherwise, I can carry on..."

"Okay, fine!" I crumpled as she played my final card. I couldn't bear hearing her talk about my son like that. Hearing her speak about him as if he wasn't loved; it made my heart break all over again.

"Now, tell me about Edward."

I breathed in and out deeply, her breaths imitating mine. My whole body was shaking violently in her awaiting gaze. When did it become so cold?

"Edward," I breathed. "He...

"He?" She pushed.

"They...I...Bella...they..."

"Stop mumbling, woman!" She barked. I pushed myself back into the wall I was held captive against.

"They have a child," I mumbled to myself.

"A child," she repeated in astonishment. "You're lying, again!"

She stormed towards me, her hand ready to strike.

"No! I'm not, please!" A sly smile played around the edges of her mouth.

"Prove it."

I stared at her, my mouth agape. Was I really doing this to my own family? I'd left to protect them, and here I was now, exposing my family's secrets to the crazed and hate filled woman before me.

"Untie me," I ordered.

She snorted with astonished laughter. "Why? So you can attack me?"

"Untie me," I repeated, a little more forcefully.

Her mouth set into a straight line as she eyed me suspiciously. She didn't argue though, instead she unknotted the material that bound me.

"Here." My hands shook as I gave my locket to her.

She opened it with ease and I held my breath, waiting for her reaction.

"How..." I felt myself grimace.

"How?" Her head shot to face me and I shrank back at the ferocity her eyes held.

"I don't know. It just happened!"

"What?" Charles' voice penetrated the room and I fell back a view steps, my eyes on the floor. His face sickened me and I knew I couldn't look at him.

"Look." Victoria handed him my only possession left.

"What is _that?" _

I hissed as he referred to my granddaughter as _that._

"Huh, Esme?"

He laughed as he walked towards me, his breathing heavy.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"That's what I thought." He crouched down in front of me, brushing his hand across my cheek. "I hope you're being a good girl Esme," he breathed.

I turned my head away but he turned it back so I was forced to look at him.

"She hasn't you know," Victoria piped up. "I've asked her multiple times and all she gives me is that!" She exclaimed.

"That's all I have."

"Don't be too harsh, love," Charles countered.

"I'll make sure you get what you want."

I squirmed as he moved closer to me, grabbing my arms and pinning me to the wall.

"Charles, please, I'll do anything," I begged.

"Too late."

I felt his hand strike my cheek as I was thrown to the wooden floor. Victoria's laughter sounded throughout the room.

"Esme, you should know better by now. It seems I wasted four years of marriage on you. I think it's time to refresh your memory." He kicked my side in before pulling me up by my hair. "You will _never _disobey me or Victoria. We are your masters." He pinned me to the wall running his hand up my shirt. I froze, he couldn't be doing this. "As for your family Esme." He held the locket up by my face and I watched it twist round. "Say goodbye." He threw it across the room and it was lost through the cracks in the floor boards.

"No!"

He laughed into my ear as he started to trail hot kisses across my neck.

"As for you," he exhaled. "Well, it's time I reclaim you."

He bit into my shoulder and an incredible pain shot through my dead veins.

_Forgive me, Carlisle._

**A/N – I feel so bad for Esme, but this has to be part of the story.**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	12. Chapter 11  I'll get her back

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 11: I'll Get Her Back**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

"Carlisle, please, you're scaring me!" Alice's miniature hands rested on my chest as she stood in front of me. My pacing ceased and a small sigh escaped her mouth.

"I'm sorry," I breathed.

She shook her head. "No, I understand. I just wish you'd decide. Your future's flashing continuously before my eyes. It's not a comfortable thought."

I let my shoulder relax slightly as I leant on the wall beside me.

"Alice, I'm going," I finally decided.

She let her eyes glass over, a horrified look replaced her serine mask and my senses were on high alert again.

"Alice?" I choked.

"Carlisle, I'm coming with you!"

"Alice, I won't agree with it. Esme is my _wife. _I am her _husband. _I should be the one protecting her. She needs me..."

"I know, Carlisle, but from what I've seen, you won't want to be alone." I gulped back the venom that flooded into my mouth. My other children gathered at the door way, to listen more clearly to our conversation that was differing in volume extremes.

"Alice?"

"It's worse than we thought, Carlisle," she timidly added.

I heard a snarl next to me yet it didn't process in my mind until I saw the figure it belonged to stand in front of Alice.

"I'm going with you as well, Carlisle," Edward roared. "We're getting her back, NOW!"

I scanned each of my children's faces carefully, pausing longer to take in both Alice's and Edward's features.

"What's happened?" What more could happen to my dear wife? How much more un-useful did I need to feel at this precise moment in time?

"Carlisle, it's not just Charles or Victoria now..." I looked my son hard in the eye, his onyx orbs were hard with pain.

"Edward, I need to know."

He turned his head, his body flowing suit so his body faced the wall.

"Dad," Alice began. "Charles is using more powerful forces."

"I don't know what you mean!" I finally shouted. My raised voice caused a few stark reactions.

"Dad, Charles is using the Volturi."

I felt my face go blank. My mind was blown into a full frenzy, everyone's faces went blurry around me and a pair of hands grabbed my arms as my balance let me down.

"Don't you dare, Carlisle." Edward's voice was full of authority as he guided me to the love seat next to the northern wall of the room I was stood in.

"Volturi?" My voice was weak, almost a whisper in the sudden tension.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," Rosalie whispered.

"Sorry? You have no reason to be sorry, Rosalie."

Edward's face was worried and Alice's eyes were distant.

"Carlisle, I don't care what you say, we're coming with you. All of us." Emmett's voice was serious, an unusual characteristic for him. His eyes were burning with rage, darkening every second.

"Come on." I pushed past my children, my determination and want for my wife growing ever more intense.

I threw what belongings I could into a bag as I flew around the hotel room we were currently "living in." South Dakota was our stop on our way to Columbus, Ohio, but now, as Esme's life hung in the balance, we had no time to spare.

"Carlisle, think logically about this." Jasper's voice floated through the room, but it was ignored.

I continued rampaging around the room, breaking things as I went. I could sense Jasper trying to calm me down, but I was past calm. I was absolutely boiling with anger. How could they? How _dare _they betray me and my family like this.

"Carlisle!" Jasper touched my shoulder and I whipped around angrily.

"Don't convince me otherwise Jasper! She is my wife!"He calmed me so I was at least breathing evenly.

"I know, believe me, I would do the same if Alice were in Esme's place."

"Then let me go."

Jasper's hand dropped to his side. His muscles were tense in his shoulders and he shook his head, almost ashamed at the thought of stopping me.

"I want to help, all of us do."

"Then we have to start moving!" I hissed. It surprised me that I could be capable of losing myself in a time of panic.

"If we do, Carlisle, we could get her killed. The Volturi don't give much time for debate, or second chances."

"Well, it's a chance I have to take!" I went for the door but he blocked me. "Jasper!" I growled. Edward stood behind Jasper and I felt myself go over time."I swear to God! If you don't let me go..." My voice was raising every second and my anger continued to flare.

"Let us plan this, logically. We need to do this properly." Jasper nodded his head in agreement. Why were they so against me? We're not against you, Carlisle," Edward sighed. "We're completely with you, but please, believe us when we say we can't lose you both. Barging in and going for Esme now may not only cost her life, but yours as well."

"I know, but I'd rather it were me than Esme, Edward. She means more than words can describe to me. I can't just lose her because of this. I love her too much, I've lost her before, never, _never, _will I lose her again."

Edward played my last card. "And imagine her in your place now. Imagine if you were killed. She wouldn't be able to live. _You _are her lifeline, not us – although she loves us dearly – you're her beating heart."

"She must be so scared, Edward," I whimpered. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I just want to hold her, tell her everything's going to okay and I can't. That's what hurts the most." My voice had become a whisper as my passion for my Wife's safety varied in anger and decibels.

"I know, dad, I know." Jasper helped me sit on the bed, along with Edward, as my physical strength let me down.

"I'll get her back," I stated to myself. "Even if it means the world ends, I'll get her back."

"And you won't be alone because we're here for you. We won't let him get away with this."

"You said..."

"I know," Edward continued. "But Alice warned us not to let you go. They've already run ahead. "They'll be waiting for us, but for now we have to plan this. We can't risk getting us killed, that isn't an option.

"I'm settled then. Tonight we plan and tomorrow we run. I won't spend another day without my wife by my side."

"Fine."

Edward visibly relaxed and my muscles began to uncoil from their wound up position. I was calm for now, but how much longer could I keep my anger inside?

I knew for certain that if anyone crossed my path now, they would surely be held in my wrath. Esme was in distress and now things had just got even messier. They had just unleashed the monster inside of me and if Aro was there, he would be the first one to go down.

**A/N – An angst Carlisle. What do you think?**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Dissapearing Hope

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Disappearing hope**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

I was thrown into blackness as Charles locked the door on my ever waning figure. I closed my eyes, the pain never ending.

All I could see was Carlisle's face, and it hurt to even breathe knowing I would probably never see him again.

"Carlisle," I whispered. "What have I done?" I expected his honey coated voice to answer me, but instead, all I got was silence. "Where have you gone?"

I heard a wicked laugh from outside, and the word "bitch" flew through the air. I ignored his jibe, knowing if I took it to heart like I did in the past, I would become the woman I so wanted to ignore.

"She's going to be disappointed. Her knight in shining armour won't be able to save her. I have her. I. Own. Her." I shook my head. I didn't know what it was, but it wouldn't loosen around my body.

My eyes, I knew, were beginning to darken with every second that past. The burning in my throat grew worse and I knew this was his kind of torture. He wouldn't let me out of the house, let alone hunt. I knew he wanted me dead, so why wouldn't he kill me already. I couldn't possibly do anything more for him than what I was already doing.

Footsteps sounded up the wooden stairs and the floorboards creaked under the weight. I felt the light penetrate my eyelids as the door was open in front of me. My hands balled up into fists and my breathing became irregular.

_Not again. _I begged, silently. _Not after last night. I can't take anymore. _

My body immediately shivered as I remembered his body on top of mine. The pain, the shame, the disgrace.

"Esme." A childish voice replaced the one I thought would be heard. It was monotone, but I knew exactly who it belonged to. I forced my eyelids to tear open. "I knew you could hear me," she taunted.

I watched the brown haired girl walk over to me, her black cloak trailing around her feet.

"Why?" Her childish laugh followed my question.

"Oh, Esme, you thought we'd leave this problem alone?" I watched her body language carefully. _"This _is what the Volturi is here for."

I turned my head away from her scarlet irises. "Last time you were needed your help, _Jane, _it was futile. It was _you_ that wanted _my family _dead!"

I felt the pain strike as soon as I finished my sentence. It rolled through my body and the burning almost made me believe I was going through the change all over again.

"Please, stop," I breathed.

Laughter rang again and the burning got brighter. "What do we say?"

I writhed around on the floor in absolute agony, my voice leaving me.

"I can't hear you," she jeered.

"I'm...sorry..." I exhaled.

The scorching feeling stopped suddenly, but my limbs felt weak. I tried to push myself off the floor, but it was useless.

"Why are you here?" She grabbed my arms roughly, sitting me up.

"I'm here because Aro owes a favour to Charles." I breathed in sharply. No. "After all, he did save him from being killed." A smile nearly crept up on my face, but it dissolved as Jane's eyes locked with mine.

"She's right you know?" My eyes travelled to the door where Charles leant against the door frame. I could feel myself hyperventilating again. Not my body again. "I do deserve a favour in return. They're helping me with you, dear."

"Don't!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Call me _dear!" _I exclaimed in ragged breaths. "I'm not your _dear, _I _never _will be!" The anger I knew would consume him took him over and I turned my cheek automatically. His hand was raised yet no hit came down.

"You're such a hypocrite!" He reacted. I looked up at him; the red face I got so accustomed to see on the past was as pale as a sheet. "You are my "dear," after all; you probably refer to your little Carlisle as Harry's father." His eye balls bulged out of his head. Jane had a smirk on her face as she watched my losing battle take place.

"And?" I continued. "Carlisle's would have been more of a father than you could have ever been!" He grabbed my hair, shoving me against the wall.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I spat. He slapped me and I placed the back of my hand over my cheek, shrinking as he raised his hand again.

"Says the one who ran away with _my _son!"

"Your son?" I asked astonished. "He will _never _be your son. He was _my _son, yes, but yours? No." His hand constricted around my neck, cutting my unneeded air supply off. "I ran," I continued through limited breath. "Because if I stayed, you would've killed him!" He threw me to the floor and I crawled to the far end of the room, only to be grabbed by the ankles and dragged back again.

"I would have never done such a thing."

"But you would, and you did!" I screamed, painful memories flooding my already full mind. "You did it," I finished weakly.

"I didn't kill my son," he countered.

"No, you didn't, but you killed your child!" He crouched down before me, his eyes playing with my mind. "You don't remember?"

"I didn't-

"You threw me down the stairs, Charles. You threw me down the stairs because I was late meeting your friends at the door. What you – I – didn't know until it was too late, was that I was carrying your child," I finished, weakly.

"You're lying," he hissed.

A sadistic laugh bubbled past my lips. "You don't remember the blood? Or were you too far gone in alcohol fumes to realise I was having a miscarriage?"

Jane's face fell and surprisingly, so did Charles'.

"It wasn't until I got to the hospital that the doctor informed me about the failed pregnancy. I didn't even know I was pregnant, Charles, and you killed my baby!" Anger reached boiling point and I pounced, hitting him everywhere I could. "You killed my baby, and then you have the decency to tell me I shouldn't have run? At least Harry survived your hands, unlike my last child!" I tried to get my hands around his neck, but Jane got me first.

Jane's arms found my shoulder, yanking me off of Charles' shocked body. I felt my fists continue to punch the air. Pain once again flooded my senses and my limbs dropped to my sides.

"Get her out of my sight!" Charles growled. "She can die for all I care!"

A smile graced my lips through the pain. At least my job would be done.

"Liar," he snarled.

The pain softened once again and I felt material being wrapped across my torso, binding my arms to my body.

"Kill me then," I hissed, annoyed she hadn't decided to do Charles' bidding sooner.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You tell me," I retorted.

"Poor, poor Esme," she sniggered. "You're defenceless against me – us." I struggled as she applied pressure on my shoulder, making me wince at the pain the bite mark caused. "You're another one everyone will soon forget about."

"At least I'll be remembered for something worthwhile. I look at you and I almost feel sad. You're a sadistic, sick child," I snapped. "And you won't be remembered for anything except blood lust and murder."

An evil smile twitched her lips up. "What do you think master?"

I was too wound up that I hadn't noticed Aro's scent. I immediately regretted my words.

"She's a feisty one indeed. I'm surprised Carlisle kept her hidden so well."

He stroked my cheek as I tried to shuffle away from him.

"We'll have to restore order, Jane."

The world went black once again as the door was reclosed. Burning throbbing was present throughout my body and I knew if I survived through this, I would be _very _lucky. Today is what I called disappearing hope.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The idea came to me in school today while I was very bored.**

**Anyways, if you did enjoy it, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Wrong Move

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 13: Wrong move**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Alice, what is it?"

I blinked out of my vision, the room spinning before me as I felt nearly 100 years of visions slap me in the face.

"I told you it wouldn't be healthy," Bella muttered.

"I brought it on myself okay?" I retorted a little too harshly. Bella's face fell and I immediately felt guilty. "Sorry," I muttered.

"No, I understand." She placed a hand on my shoulder and I hung my head. "It's too much for you."

I lifted my head, shaking it in defiance of Bella's words. "Bella, Rosalie, we have to go, now!" Rosalie's eyes held a vulnerability I had yet to see from her. My curt tone, I knew, wasn't helping her.

"What's the matter?" Her voice, like her eyes, was unsure. The steel her words usually held was gone in a matter if seconds, and her focus continued shifting from my face to the view outside of the window.

"It's getting worse. Jane is... and Aro..." I couldn't finish, and Rose from the look of it couldn't bear for me to finish.

"How bad?" Bella questioned while dialling – who I assumed – to be Jacob.

"She's running out of hope, Bella. Charles is using her to his advantage, physically and mentally. She's being starved to the point where the burning's so extreme she'd do anything to stop it, I mean really stop it. Charles is tormenting her by bringing humans into the house. He knows she won't do it voluntary, but he's hoping by starving her he'll break her resolve."

"That's sick," Rosalie spat.

Bella continued mumbling down the phone, organising Nessie's sleeping arrangements with Jacob. When decisions were finalised she snapped the silver mobile together, a growl ripping past her lips.

"That's it!" She snarled. "We can't leave her like this. I'm going for her, Alice. Please, you have to help me-

"Us," Rosalie finished.

"Give me the phone," I ordered, Bella. She obeyed, Rosalie already packing

"I'm ringing, Carlisle. We're going to save her." I tore around the room, finally receiving the phone. Edward answered it, much to my annoyance.

"Carlisle's already taken off!" He exclaimed in absolute frustration.

"How far?"

"About 20 miles, he'll meet you there."

"Fine."

"We'll follow after him." I nodded, forgetting he couldn't actually see me.

"Tell Jasper I love him."

"I will."

I heard Jasper's heart wrenching response of "I know" float through the air as he heard our exchange.

"I'll see you there."

"Bye, Alice."

"Edward."

I snapped the phone down, my free hand throwing things together.

"Rosalie, you don't need that!" I shrieked. She gave me a pissed off expression before dropping literally her whole closet from her hands. "Thank you," I sighed while running my hands through my hair.

"They're going," Bella stated.

"Now," I finished.

I ran a last circle around the tiny hotel room before collecting the keys and the small phone I only used for emergencies. Bella did the same before joining me at the door. Rosalie spent nearly 5 more minutes sorting out her hair...

"Rose, you're going to be fighting against god knows what. I don't think your hair is really that important." She glowered at me in her reflection, but I ignored her.

"Alice, you know there's way of calling yourself?" She waited for my reply, so I nodded. "Well, this, dear sister, is one of them. I mean, at least you heard Jasper before what we know is going to be the end. I don't even have a chance to speak with Emmett," she finished, whispering.

"You have-

"I don't!" She retorted in a shrill tone. "I lost it!" She was on the point of sobbing, and me being me, meant I couldn't bear seeing her like that. I walked up to her, pulling her into my arms.

"You can do this. _We _can do this." She nodded into my shoulder before letting her hands full to her sides. "Now come on. We have to stay strong for Esme."

I grabbed her hand, along with Bella, pulling us outside the door, downstairs into the hotel lobby, and outside into the sunset.

"It'll take us an hour to get there. When we do I don't want any rash decisions. I have to be able to see what's going to happen." Both women nodded in understanding.

"Let's go." Bella ran on in front of us and I pulled back to run with Rosalie.

"She'll be fine. I promise." I held her hand tightly, letting Bella lead. After all, we all knew where we were headed.

The world flew by us in a whirlwind of earthly colours and Rosalie's hand got impossibly tighter.

"Thank you, Alice."

"You're my sister, it's what I do."

A dual carriage way was coming up and we crossed it with ease, weaving in and out of cars so fast, the drivers wouldn't even see us.

"We're gaining time guys!" I called happily. "If we keep this up we'll meet the boys down by the river!" Rosalie sped up a little, as did Bella.

I kept my tempo with Rosalie; the grass disappeared underneath my feet. Rosalie's long blonde ringlets flew wildly behind her and Bella's hair imitated Rosalie's.

The river could be heard just a mile in front of us. The water flew violently over the rocks and muted footsteps of my other family member sounded in time with the flow of the water.

"They're there already," I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

"And we're getting closer to Esme," Bella replied.

We carried on our mission, catching our mate's scents as we travelled.

_Edward, tell them we're not stopping. We're going to keep running, join on at the back. _I warned._ We're so close. _

I saw him nod in my vision and so relaxed slightly; knowing Esme would soon be out of Charles' evil clutches.

The sound of the thrashing water got louder and a distinct English accent became clearer throughout the trees.

"Carlisle sounds petrified, Alice."

"I know, Rose. It's understandable, however, considering the circumstances."

We waved around the trees until two statuettes appeared silhouetted in the moon's gloomy light. Carlisle was pacing as Emmett and Jasper watched him silently from the background. Jasper was going overtime and Emmett didn't know what to do.

"Em," Rose whispered.

He broke into a soft smile, chuckling under his breath. His arms folded around her.

"I thought you said we weren't stopping," Edward pointed out, blatantly.

"We're not," I replied a little forcefully, grabbing Rose's arm, along with Emmett's. They gave me an unimpressed glare. "There's no time. Esme's losing it."

Carlisle growled loudly and we were running again just as quickly as we stopped. No-one spoke, no-one dared. The tension was too great and it just clouded over us.

I was mid stride when my next vision hit.

**(*Alice's Vision*)**

"Good God, Esme. Why are you so stubborn?"

Esme didn't answer Charles' question. Instead, her muscles did. They tensed at his voice.

"Just drink. I know you want it."

She hissed at him, her eyes like blocks of coal. Her thirst was clear, yet she refused the human that was slowly dying in front of her by not breathing.

Charles grabbed her around the throat, throwing her across the room to where the weak human laid. He followed her body through the air before catching her around the neck again as she landed.

"Breathe," he commanded.

Esme shook her head and suddenly she was contorted in pain. I knew who it would be before I saw her face.

Jane.

Her lips were in a sly smile as she watched _my _mother roll around in pain.

"Stop it," she begged, whispering.

"Then breathe." She took a breath which was shaky from reluctance.

My worst fears became reality as I saw her bite down into the man's throbbing jugular.

**(*End of Alice's Vision*)**

Edward's face was contorted with shock and a horrified "no" sounded in the sudden silence.

**A/N – I promise they fight for Esme in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, faves and subs so far, it means a lot to me!**

**Please Review! They're always appreciated! Thanks, Katie1995. :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Rescuing The Fallen

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All****credit****goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 14: Rescuing the fallen**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

We were in Columbus, Ohio by dawn; Alice was still concentrating hard on the future that my wife now led, and Jasper was trying in vain to calm every member of my family.

"This way!" Alice called from the front. We all sped up, our unneeded breathing laboured as we raced for my wife's freedom. "We're so close, she will not be beaten!"

We turned the last corner, all coming to a sudden stop as the house we now faced became our dead end. All of us stood side by side, our shoulders touching as we sized up the house before us. I could tell how murderous we all looked. Our eyes were ablaze with unnamed fury, our shoulders slightly hunched as anger made us shriek inside. Our hair was wild from the wind and all our faces were wiped clean of emotion, our mouths set into straight lines.

"Well, well, well." I could sense everybody tense at the man's voice behind us. "Look who's here."

We could hear his footsteps walking behind us, growing ever louder as he turned round by Emmett to walk up in front of us.

Charles.

He deliberately stopped in front of me, his eyes burning into my own.

"You must be Carlisle," he said, pointedly, a sly tone infecting his words. "Esme speaks of you frequently..." I kept my eyes on his. "...No, let me rephrase that." He gave a sick chuckle. "...She screams of you frequently."

I saw red, and my body squared up his. "I. Want. My. Wife. Back," I snarled, almost inhumanely.

"I can't do that." A loud growl ripped free from my throat and his sadistic chuckle followed. "She's my wife after all. I have every right to take her back."

I grabbed him around the throat, ignoring Edward's warning. "You stopped being her husband the first time you struck her!" I roared, unable to contain my anger any longer. He put his hand on mine which was still constricting his throat.

"Carlisle, where's this fight come from? You were always so...civil."

I tightened my hands around his neck, his coy smile still present on his lips as Aro's voice called from behind me.

I didn't care if he was the so called "king" of our vampire world. All I cared about now, was my wife's sanity and safety.

Edward growled in agreement, as did the rest of my family. I could feel – and see from the corner of my eye – Aro's hand on my shoulder.

"Get off of me!" His fingers dug into my shoulder making me wince, but not enough so he was decreasing my hold on the bastard in front of me.

"I wouldn't do that, Carlisle," Aro replied.

"Why not?" I spat venomously. "After all, it isn't your wife in the hands of a lunatic."

Edward's hand rested on my shoulder and he dragged me back into him.

"No!" I brushed his hand off, hotly, lunging back into Charles.

He snarled at my lunge, trying to grab me as I charged fully into him and the wall behind him. Bricks crumbled with the impact and dust flew everywhere. Growls responded with my actions, but I didn't stop. I was too far gone to care who was around me.

His throat was bare in my aim and a sadistic laugh bubbled from my lips as I lunged at him again, my arms locking around his head. His hand was what my teeth managed to lock down on as whirled out of my grasp.

The sound of his pain fuelled me on in absolute ecstasy as I realised I was giving as good as he got. He deserved the pain, and that made me fight harder than I believed I was capable of. I heard my family's cries from around me as what I assumed what would be Aro's guards and Charles' "friends," seized the attack before them.

I saw each of my children fly past me into a full blown attack. Bella held her shield up against Jane and Aro as Emmett flew into an unbalanced attack against a vampire I didn't recognise.

I didn't care.

Esme.

Esme was who I fought for now.

Charles caught my arm, spinning me around in our vicious dance. It was twisted behind my arm until the pain of a ripping limb could be felt.

I screamed in frustration at the bastard who now haunted my wife.

I would kill him now, and never, _never _again would Esme be hurt like she was – like she is.

"Carlisle!" Edward's warning came a second too late as my vision cut off. My hearing soon went with my blindness and then my senses went as well. I was floating in nothingness, and I knew only one person who would do that.

Alec.

I battled against the oppression, but it was futile against such a powerful force.

There was nothing I could do, Esme was going to suffer and it was my fault.

"Carlisle." My name sounded deafening in the sudden release I gained and Aro's voice took on a rather fake tone. "I warned you once, dear friend." My contorted limb was laying limp in his hands

"I am not your friend, Aro," I screeched. Edward took my ruined arm in his hands, reattaching it to where it should've met my shoulder. The pain of the fine fibres linking back together made me hiss.

"Well maybe you should reconsider." I struggled in Felix's strong grip as Esme's limp frame was brought out in front of me.

Her eyes were red as she caught my gaze. The shame I knew she felt made her drop her eyes to the floor as she was dragged across the concrete pavement.

"Esme," I whispered. She didn't look up, she didn't even try to get free; she just stood still in Victoria's clutches as Jane made her writhe in agony.

"Stop," I breathed.

Esme's breath came hard and fast as she slumped to the floor. My legs – of their own accord – started to move me over to the defeated figure on the ground; I was rescuing the fallen. I didn't have time to think, she was all that mattered to me. Nothing else in the world was a bother, as long as she was back in my arms.

My steps increased urgently in speed but before I could even touch her, I was paralysed. My eyes looked around in apprehension.

"Carlisle, don't," Esme begged. "This was my choice-

She was painfully cut off as Jane sent another wave of pain rolling through my wife's frail body.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out. My wife's cries of pain echoed my silent pain as she was continually played with. I heard Rosalie's whimper from behind me.

"Really, dear friend, reconsider." Aro circled around me in a steady pace, his eyes searching my feature as he read me.

"Carlisle, listen to him!" Esme pleaded as she crawled towards me, her hand out, as if she were reaching for me. "I can't watch you die!"

"Shut up you worthless bitch!" Her body folded in on itself as the monster I fought to get her from pulled her head back by her hair and slapped her across the face.

Tears clouded my vision and I swear I felt one trickle down my cheek.

"He can't watch you die either." Edward's voice recreated what I couldn't say. "_We _can't watch you die," he added more softly.

"So touching, really, it warms my heart." Charles' figure stood before me, a smirk I was beginning to know so well, plastered on his ugly face.

"Let him go, please! It's me you want, Charles, kill me, he's done nothing wrong." Esme's bottom lip was quivering as she dug her nails into the pavement below her. "You've got me, you _want _me."

His smile grew larger as he toyed with her emotions.

"But Esme, I need to make you suffer like you did me."

I growled, and finally, my body was released from its invisible confines. I turned to my family who were being held captive by various guards.

"Alex, go ahead." I whipped around in time to feel the newborn's fist come into contact with gut, and then, when I thought everything had finished, the world blacked out once again.

**A/N – I know, this probably isn't one of the greatest chapters I've written, but I was rushed for time because of my Bronze Duke of Edinburgh Award and my English exams (in which I received an A and A*! Yay!)**

**Anyways, sorry for the slow updating, I'll try to be faster!**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**

**P.S. By the way, thanks for the faves, subs and reviews so far! They mean so much to me! **


	16. Chapter 15: Surprising Developments

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All****credit****goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 15: Surprising developments**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

Charles dragged me by my hair back into the confines of our old martial house. I placed my hands over his, my pained yelps making their way from my mouth as he forced me back into the decrepit room he forced me to stay in.

"You're so called husband won't be back for a very long time, Esme." He grabbed my arms harshly, pressing them to my body before replacing the material that bound me.

"What are you doing with him?" He shoved my face down towards the ground, growling in my ear,

"He's going on a little trip, shall we say, with our friends."

"No, please." He placed a hand on my shoulder, his nails digging into my flesh.

"I told you what would happen." He laughed in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "Live with it." He shoved me even further down, my heavy heart helping him.

His heavy footfall faded and a door closed angrily behind him, the sound of a lock after it.

"Esme." My muscles froze at her voice. "Will you ever learn?"

I let my eyes wander to meet hers. The red burned brighter in her orbs, shaming me even further.

"Are you hungry?" I snorted at her question.

"Does it make a difference?" I spat, automatically.

Her teeth glistened with venom in the dim light as she offered me a sly smile. "No."

"Of course."

Our laboured breathing was all that could be heard as she paced the room in front of me. We didn't dare to speak to one another, that was until she decided to shatter the silence.

"I don't understand you," she mused.

"What don't you _understand_?" My tone was patronising as I addressed the child stood before me.

"Why you don't fight back." She snapped her head to the side, holding my stare longer than what would seem appropriate. "Why are you so reluctant."

I fumbled with my hands, my nails grazing the material around my body. "You wouldn't understand," I retorted harshly. The pain I expected didn't come; instead, she took her seat in the nearest windowsill, drawing her legs up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees.

"Understand what, exactly? That you're being held captive against your own will?"

"Exactly that."

My breathing became erratic again as my temper flared beyond recognition.

"Now come on, Es-

"No!" I roared. "God, Jane, I've already lived through this once! I've been hurt, abused and raped already; I don't need to live through it again!" My chest became tight. "I've already been damaged physically and mentally, can't you see I can't handle it anymore?"

Her eyes studied my face carefully yet she remained silent.

"I've already lost everything I've loved once, I can't take it again!" It wasn't until she flew and crouched down in front of me that I realised my whole body was trembling violently. My hands were clawing the floorboards beneath me and she did nothing to control me.

"So," she whispered. "Why don't you fight back?" I examined her facial features. Her mouth was set in a straight line yet her eyes burned with ferocity of something not quite yet understood.

"I can't," I mumbled. "He's too strong."

She gave a deep sigh, looking towards the door before looking back at me.

"I came here for my family, Jane," I continued, my voice uneven. "And even that didn't help anything. Carlisle's being held captive and it's my fault!" She went to cut me off but I pushed on. "If I didn't come here, they would've probably died, and now I'm here, they'll probably die anyway. Nothing I do is right; everything is just wrong, so wrong!" Her slender yet strong hands found mine, stopping the clawing that they were performing.

"Esme," she demanded a little more forcefully.

"What?" I cried. "You just need to make me feel that more worthless, that more powerless? I hope you're enjoying yourself." I hung my head, jerking my hands from underneath hers.

"I know-

"No, you have no idea. Imagine yourself in my position, Jane, that those who prosecuted you all those years ago were here for you now. How would you feel? Scared, distraught, lost? Because that's exactly how I feel now, and you, you're just making the pain unbearably worse!" My head went dizzy and I fell back against strong arms.

My last amount of energy let me continue tiredly on. "And what makes it worse than you, is that he gets my body every night and it's exactly like before, when I was human. I feel useless and I have no escape, once again."

I didn't really register Jane's movement; all I knew was that it was her that I fell back on.

"Why bother?"

Her chest rose and fell with another sigh. I felt her breath across my hair as she exhaled.

"I..." The girl cut off.

"You," I pushed.

"I hate what you're going through."

The words echoed around the bare room, hardly sinking in. For a moment I thought I had misunderstood her.

"You...you what?" I twisted my body around, reading her eyes.

"At first I enjoyed it; I didn't think anything of it." Her eyes stayed on mine the entire time. "Then, when he ra-

"Raped me?" I questioned. She nodded weakly.

"I knew he'd taken this too far, but, despite my views, I was scared to go against him or Aro. I could be killed, Esme, and that made me carry on."

I nodded slowly, the forefront of my mind still wary of her words.

"You're tricking me," I responded lowly.

Her reaction was uncharacteristic for her. She went rigid in my arms before hissing at me,

"Tricking you? Esme, I have family as well, remember?" I lifted my hands up, showing her the knot that tied me down.

"Untie me." She looked down, unsure. "Please," I begged.

Her long pale fingers travelled along the material before stopping at the knot. She shook her head slightly, mumbling about being caught before catching my gaze again and undoing the bounds.

"Thank you."

She nodded once, her usually tied back hair falling over her childlike face.

"Like I said, Esme, I have family as well. I know what it's like thinking you've lost the only person you love."

"Help me?" I croaked. Her cloak flew around her feet as she paced the width of the room, stopping now and then by the window to view the outside world.

"Demetri will get us, Esme. Anyway, I have to convince my brother first."

"He'll understand, surely?" She shook her head again, her hands resting on the windowsill.

"He lives in a man's world. Remember, when we were brought up – even now – women are still inferior to men."

I hung my head, studying the cracks in the floorboards.

"I understand." Jane turned suddenly, watching shadows from outside the door.

"Get back!" I ducked into the shadows, stuffing the unknown material around me, just in time to see Charles come back into the room. He had another "meal" for me.

"Enjoy," he sneered.

I hissed at him as he threw the body by my feet and walked out.

"Are you going to-

"No, of course not! Did you...did you see my Husband? I'm a disgrace, Jane. My eyes used to be like his, golden, now they're red and it just goes to show how weak I am!"

She placed an unsure hand on my shoulder.

"You're not weak." I scoffed. "However, I am."

I watched her feed, my eyes too absorbed in the scene before me to look away. When I attacked that man – that father, friend and husband – I must've looked the spitting image of her.

"Jane, we have to help each other."

My voice was barely audible to my own ears, yet she nodded in agreement.

"I can't watch people like you suffer." My mouth fell open at her confession and she laughed. "Absurd, I know. I enjoy people's pain, but looking at you, well, you remind me of..."

She trailed off, laughing to herself before sighing and surprisingly smiling at me.

"You remind me of my mother." I'm certain I nearly choked to death.

"Really?"

"Yes. That's why it hurts seeing you in so much pain. My mother, like you was treated in much the same way as you by my own father."

I suddenly understood the bitterness in her. Why she hated everyone's joy. Her mother was beaten, she was prosecuted on false accusations, and now she was forever damned to a child's body.

"I never knew," I choked.

"No-one does," she replied distantly.

"If you help me, Jane, I promise to help you in any way I can."

The light in her eyes was hopeful yet vulnerable.

"You will?" I pulled her into me, stroking her hair.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I cupped her face in my hands, my eyes watery. "Thank you so much."

She placed her hands over mine. "Let's get going."

I knew before I could escape Charles' hands I'd have to suffer a lot more, but for now, to keep us both alive, as well as my family, lying was my only choice, and with Charles, lying came easily.

**A/N – I don't think anyone was expecting this, not even me! It just kind of developed...**

**Anyways, I really enjoyed this chapter, I'm just happy Jane in helping for once. **

**Thank for the reviews, story alerts and faves so far! It means a lot to me!**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	17. Chapter 16  Unexpected

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All****credit****goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Unexpected**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

The walls were cold and hard. Emmett had wanted to break through the confines as soon as we had been placed in this hole of a prison, but it was me who has persuaded him differently.

"Either way, Emmett, we will be captured. The confines in which we are kept may be weak for a vampire, but the guards that stand outside the bars won't be easy to get through. Think of it." The burly man crossed his arms over and pouted.

"Rosalie's just across the hallway, Carlisle. Please?"

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply and slowly before answering. I knew how much it hurt to be kept away from your mate.

"I know, Emmett, I know." His fingers wrapped around the rusting iron bars as he rested his forehead in between the gap of two bars. "Keep calm."

Edward's snort was unmistakable from the cell next to me.

"Keep calm...Carlisle, even I don't believe you're following your own advice at the moment."

"I second that," piped Alice from the cell on my other side.

The girls had been placed in one cell together whereas I was in a cell with Emmett and Edward was in a cell with Jasper.

"Why," I whispered. "Why can't I do _anything _right?" Emmett's huge hand rested on my shoulder.

"You tried," he replied.

"Not hard enough."

His hand dropped back to his side as a door creaked open. We all knew who it would be.

Demetri walked in with Alec by his side.

They dragged a body behind them, the blood suffocating our senses making the fire that raged continuously at the back of our throats more pronounced.

"Carlisle," Demetri sneered.

I nodded to him, it was better to stay civil than to cause more trouble.

"Enjoy," he laughed.

Rosalie's growl rebounded off the walls.

"We don't want it you filthy bas-

"Rose, don't," Alice warned.

Rosalie shut up but her breathing was laboured.

"Now, now, Rosalie, we don't want anything to happen to you, do we?"

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Emmett hissed.

"You never know what could happen." Demetri shot a dirty look in Emmett's direction before walking back to the door he came through.

"As I said before, Enjoy."

The door slammed behind him and his footsteps gradually faded away, the only person who was left now was Alec.

"So you're going to watch us, are you? Make sure we drink from your filthy means of food," Rosalie screeched.

Alec alternated his looks between the doors Demetri had just left from, to Rosalie's frame.

"I need you to stay quiet for me, okay?"

I watched his movements carefully. He didn't seem threatening in any way, no, instead he made sure not to make any sound, before moving over to something hidden on the floor.

I could feel every member of my family's eyes searching around, and trying to find out what he was doing. We could all here the scuffling right from us, but yet we couldn't place who it belonged to.

"Jane," Alec greeted.

Emmett shook his head next to me, grimacing. My expression was similar, if not slightly panicked.

Had my Esme survived?

Metal clanked against metal as something was closed again.

That was all it was now...things locking...we were trapped.

I dropped my hands from the bars, my feet leading me backwards to the small bed like bench at the back of our cell. He had won, he had gotten her back, and me? I was just there, floating through my non-existent life because I had no-one anymore. My other half was gone.

"No..."

"Carlisle," Esme's voice whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Grief made everything madness.

"Carlisle, it's me, open your eyes!" The whispers were frantic and harsh, but I obeyed, nearly falling off the bench in the process.

There she was. My Esme stood on the other side of the bars, her usual brushed back curls, wild and dishevelled. Her normal, sparkling golden eyes now blood red and her youthful face now worn and...Tired, the shadows her eyes held, making it more pronounced.

"E-Esme?" She smiled wryly, but nodded, a small yes leaving her mouth.

"I know," she responded grimly. "There's been...changes." Her hand was fumbling around with the key in the lock. Her fingers shaking as she tried to open the cell door.

"Esme, allow me." Jane took the key from Esme's quivering hands, opening the door to our freedom.

"You're...you're helping us?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Well," she mused, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "I guess I am." Emmett grinned widely, but Bella's voice cut through the moment of joy.

"What about the guards?"

Esme paused for a second, before swinging the door open. "We have our ways..."

"Ways?" Questioned Rose. "Ways?"

"We have Alec." Esme gestured to the boy stood next to his sister. "And we have Bella." The door to the girls' cell was opened and finally, we were all free from the boxes in which they kept us.

I didn't have time to register what I was doing. My arms threw themselves around Esme's body.

It had been a _month. _One _whole month _since I had touched her, held her, kissed her! And she was here, now, in front of me in all her glory. God, it was unbelievable in how much I loved this woman.

"Carlisle, please." She pushed me away slightly, but her lips brushed my cheek ever so softly.

"Esme?" Her eyes, no matter what colour they were, flashed with unknown pain.

"Give her time, Carlisle," Alice whispered into my ear. "She's been through a lot."

Esme, however, linked her fingers with mine; pulling me along to the underground passage they had just come from.

"Bella," Jane whispered. "I need you to block Demetri. Can you do that for me?" Bella breathed out slowly, but the glint in her eye was determined.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Alec, if anyone should follow us, I need you to immobilise them as long as you can, okay?" Alec nodded once before Jane finally turned to Alice. "And Alice, I need you to keep a look out for trouble please."

Alice smiled, a slight chuckle coming from her chest. "Of course."

We were in the sewers. It was darks, cold and slime was sliding down the walls. Rosalie was _not _impressed, but it was the best way to get out.

We all knew the Volturi used this as passage ways, but which sewer was the question. Jane's presence wasn't helping. After all, she could've been leading us into a trap.

"Esme, can we trust-

"With our lives? Yes," she replied, confidently.

I nodded, pulling her into me more, breathing her in before following the rest of my family on.

It wasn't until we got to what we thought was our final escape, did we freeze.

"Now, now, Jane," pierced Aro's voice. "What do we have here?"

Esme tensed, all of us did, but Alice's face was a mask of horror and disappointment.

"Aro, how?" Esme breathed.

"I have my ways," he responded in a mocking tone. "Just like you."

Esme was wrenched free from my arms and dragged back into Demetri's body.

"No!" She screeched.

"I've told you – all of you – we will _always _win."

**A/N – I know, it's been ages! I keep getting distracted, so sorry! I'll be quicker, promise!**

**Anyways, it's nearly midnight here, so all I can hope is that it's a good chapter. Cliff hanger!**

**If you did enjoy this chapter, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :) **

**P.S (I don't really know why I feel the need to do two exclamation marks...)**


	18. Chapter 17: Past Memories

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 17: Past Memories**

**Esme's P.O.V**

Aro's body felt oddly misshapen against mine.

"Carlisle?" I was being dragged further back each second. "Carlisle!" I called louder, my breathing becoming frantic and broken.

"Esme, you put your trust into people so easily." My muscles stiffened in his vice like hold.

"Jane?" I whimpered, broken.

"Oh, not Jane, Esme, but you know him very well."

My mind went reeling out of control. Who?

"The other side of Jane, Esme. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out." He laughed harshly into my ear causing a jolt of fear to seep into each cell.

"Alec," I choked, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Poor itty, bitty, Esme, so gullible, so trustworthy." I thrashed around in his arms as light broke from the top of the sopping wet tunnel.

"Let me go!"

"Oh, Esme, we need to learn from our mistakes, as does Jane."

He placed one hand over my mouth and my eyes widened.

"No point in fighting, dear. We have you once and truly done for."

The light got brighter as we neared an entrance to what looked like a large room. The light made my skin start to glint, creating diamonds that reflected off the walls. Aro's fingers dug into my flesh making me yelp. His lips twitched into a sick smile and he threw me to the floor which caused fine cracks to appear in the gleaming marble.

"Don't hurt me." It was a gasp, and it was beyond degrading for me to beg, but I don't think I could take any more pain from anyone.

"Oh, Esme, we're not going to hurt you," Aro responded, gently. "But your mind is something we can play with."

As soon as his words left his mouth I was plummeting through darkness, like the dreams I used to have when I was a child, when the black tunnel had no end.

My eyes squeezed tighter together as I waited for the blow, and then, when I was about to hit the bottom of the dark pit, I was flung into a scene I recognised immediately.

_I was at the sink, peeling potatoes, my reflection stared at me as I kept my gaze outside to check the weather, just in case the clouds broke and the heavens opened. The knife in my hand slipped as my concentration ran away with me, making me hiss as the blade hit my skin._

_Hiss out of pain or surprise, I was not sure. The blade had penetrated my skin causing my blood to spill, yet I had not bled for nearly 80 years._

_Without thinking I turned the tap on and ran the water over my hand, discarding the potatoes to the countertops and I tried to stem the bleeding and reduce the inflation. My face was red as I looked back up, and my hair was loosely drawn up into a messy bun._

_However, when I looked up, it wasn't just my reflection that I could see in the window, no; Charles was stood in the door way, his arm placed on the pane opposite to support his body weight. _

_I knew from the moment I looked up, what memory I was being forced to relive._

"_C-Charles," I stumbled over the words; my muscles seemed to remember what to say and how to react._

_He stumbled forwards and caught himself on the table before he could fall. I knew he had been drinking._

The scene blurred back into a black, frightening swirl. The only thing I could feel was the cold hard marble underneath me as my sight was restored.

"That's private," I breathed, unable to push myself up.

He grabbed my arms, forcing me into a sitting position as I blinked to make his blurred figure clearer. Behind Aro, I could see each face of my family.

Carlisle's brow was crinkled in what looked like disgust. Rosalie looked a little aghast, and Bella cringed into Edward's chest.

"Y-you s- saw that?" Charles who was stood to the right in front of Carlisle, smirked.

"Oh yes, they did, my love."

He came to crouch down to my level.

"But I wonder; do they want to see what happened next?"

"No-

My voice was lost as I was plunged back into the memory.

"_I see you've ruined the meal already," Charles sneered, his eyes turning into slits._

"_I-_

"_You?" He laughed and stepped forwards again. "Not like it would make much of a difference, Esme. Your food tastes like dirt."_

_He grabbed me by my collar, pulling him towards me. The hot water that was on the stove tipped over me as I knocked it with my hand._

"_Charles, get off of me! You've been drinking." He clashed his lips against mine and I squirmed against him, finally breaking free and walking into the living room which was prepared for our dinner._

"_Damn you, Esme!" He came charging in after me, pinning me to the far wall._

"_Charles, please!"_

_It happened so fast, I had no time to register what was happening. His palm made contact with my cheek, and I fell to the floor, a throbbing sensation taking over the stinging of skin on skin contact._

_Charles snorted from above me, walking from the room._

"_I expect dinner at seven, Esme. Don't be late." The door closed with a click, and the image was fading again._

"Stop it!" I pushed myself so I was erect, although I was gasping for unneeded breath. I could still feel the blow and my hand went automatically to my cheek.

"Having fun, are we?" The newborn, Alex crept from behind Aro to stand in front of me.

"You." It was an accusation, not a question.

"Quite the Sherlock, aren't we," he jeered.

He raised his hand, which made me shrink back.

"Esme?" Carlisle's voice drifted into mind, and I turned to look at him, my eyes meeting his for a split second.

I had told him the horrors of my past, but never, never did I expect him to see them.

My eyes brimmed with moisture and something moist fell down my pale cheek.

I brought my hand up to my cheek.

Was I...crying?

Alice's face was concentrating hard on something we couldn't see, but Edward nodded.

"You're weak Esme, and you will lose everything." Tears began to fall thicker. I couldn't understand how, but they did, and finally, I felt nearly 80 years of relief as my grief was finally shown properly.

_Another scene played for everyone to see. I was being cornered by Charles' drunken friends. They were tearing at my clothing, their hands roaming everywhere._

"No!" I cried out of my own accord, the scene vanished and I was in the throne room again.

"Up!"

I grimaced in pain as Caius lifted me up by my hair.

"Like I said, Esme. Weak."

The anger and shame boiling in my dead veins tainted my vision red. I couldn't let this man control my eternity. Not now, not anymore.

I'd lived through it once; I couldn't live through it again.

"I'm sure Carlisle never expected anything quite like this."

The three Volturi members smirked as I kept my eyes traced on Carlisle. All UI had to do, was wait for the right moment.

**A/N – I know, it's been ages. Summer Holidays completely messed up my mental calendar and so I lost track of days/dates etc, etc, so I'm really Sorry!**

**I always believed that if a vampire was to be reminded of terrible/unbearable grief, they would be able to produce tears.**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review!**

**Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
